Dos palabras, cinco letras
by Ella Valeris Morrol
Summary: Bella y Edward se reecuentran luego de años de no verse en su antigua secundaria, las chispas vuelan y la ropa tambien. Universo Alterno UA Todos Humanos TH mucho lemon...
1. Reencuentro

**N/A:** Ok chicos y chicas, este es mi primer fic de Twilight... les advierto desde ya que tiene clasificación M por una razón... hay mucho lemon, quizás no en este primer capitulo, pero luego lo tendrán, se los aseguro, no sean malos y dejen sus reviews.

**REENCUENTRO**

Y ahí estaba, en una galería de arte, viendo pinturas, fotografías, esculturas, ya se me había hecho un ritual de fin de semana y esta vez había arrastrado a Alice conmigo, había intentado traer también a Rosalie, pero desde que salía con mi hermano mayor se había olvidado totalmente de sus amigas, y como culparla, Emmett solía causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

Renée, mi madre, decía que nos parecíamos mucho, aún no entiendo en que exactamente, ambos éramos blancos, pero mi piel siempre sería mas pálida sin importar que, con un leve sonrojo al sol o al ejercicio, pero pálida a fin de cuentas, él sin duda alto y musculoso, yo por otra parte no pasaba de la estatura promedio y uno de sus brazos podría fácilmente ser mas grueso que una de mis piernas... o ambas, el era muy activo, en todos los sentidos, amigos, fiestas, actividades académicas y deportivas... mujeres, y yo por otra parte prefería quedar siempre tras bambalinas, solo dibujaba en un rincón de la secundaria o leía a Austen y Brontë, participé una vez en el club de teatro, pero solo como escritora, jamás de actriz, me desmayaría en cuanto pisara el escenario.

La secundaria había sido una pesadilla, ser la hermana desconocida del campeón súper estrella, era un poco agobiante, pero Alice me había alivianado la carga, nos conocíamos desde jardín de infancia, o mejor dicho ella me conocía a mi, yo nunca me iba a terminar de acostumbrar a sus locuras y ocurrencias, por fortuna, ambas habíamos salido de la secundaria, la preparatoria y estábamos en la mitad de nuestros años universitarios.

"Bella" su voz de campanita me sacó de mis pensamientos "creo que no fue tan mala idea venir a ver esta galería, hay fotografías muy interesantes"

"¿Lo ves Ali? Te dije que te gustaría venir acá, quizás quieras traer a Jasper, de seguro a él también le gusta-" justo en ese momento lo vi, había cambiado mucho desde mis años de colegio pero pude reconocerlo, su cabello alborotado, su andar despreocupado en sus vans negras y sus jeans gastados "Edward" susurré casi para mi misma pero Alice y su súper oído captaron todo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver tu antiguo amor de colegio aquí?" navegó con la mirada toda la sala de exhibición para dar en efecto con mi antiguo amor de colegio "Oh" soltó finalmente.

"Si... oh" la miré realmente confundida, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debíamos irnos? ¿Debería saludarlo?

Su respuesta a mi lucha interna calmó mi cabeza por un segundo "Estaré por ahí... salúdalo de mi parte".

Asentí con la cabeza al verla alejarse de mí, y mientras una chica con unas copas de vino tinto se acercaba, tomé una de las copas y me lancé todo el contenido en la boca, tragándolo y éste quemando mi garganta, decían que el alcohol tenia la cualidad de desinhibir a la gente... y ojala este dicho funcionara conmigo, solté la copa en una mesa y fui caminando en mis baletas negras hacia Edward. Él admiraba uno de los cuadros con gran devoción, era la figura de una mujer dibujada a carboncillo en un fondo blanco, la silueta no tenia rostro, estaba de espalda, solo se apreciaba un largo cabello, mas o menos a la altura de los omoplatos.

"Hola" mi voz rompió con su silencio, sentí sus ojos verdes posándose sobre mí.

Fue divertido ver su reacción, sus ojos pasaron por el asombro, a la desesperación y luego a un poco de vergüenza, creí ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no se si fueron ideas mías, finalmente su voz aterciopelada respondió mi saludo

"Bella... Hola, tiempo sin verte"

"Lo se" tragué un poco de saliva, la situación era extrañamente cómoda no decíamos mucho, pero ambos sonreíamos.

"¿Puedo..." dudó un poco antes de continuar "puedo enseñarte algo?" caminó hacia un pasillo de la galería.

"Si, claro" lo seguí, no sin antes mirar a Alice quien vigilaba del otro lado de la galería, asentí para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y me guiñó un ojo en respuesta, de repente sentí la fría mano de Edward tomar la mía, me estremecí ante al contacto "¿Qué me querías mostrar?"

"Solo mi portafolios... estoy estudiando arte contemporáneo y es primera vez que la galería me permite mostrar algo de mi trabajo" quedé en shock con su respuesta ¿era 'su trabajo' el que estaba expuesto en las paredes de la sala de exhibición? Y yo que creía ser la artista escondida.

"¿Son tuyas? Es decir... las pinturas" se acercó a un cubículo y sacó un portafolio negro asintiendo a mis palabras.

"Y también las fotografías... están firmadas 'EC' ¿de quien creías que eran? ¿Elizabeth Carter?" sonrió al ver que mi estado de shock seguía en pie.

"No, no es eso... es solo que jamás imaginé verte aquí... estudiando arte y mucho menos con tu propia exhibición" miré entre sus dibujos, muchos en blanco y negro, y otros pocos a color, una pieza de papel cayó al suelo boca abajo me apresuré a recogerlo, era una hoja de cuaderno, mi corazón latió rápidamente... no podía ser.

**************************

"Dibujas muy bien" un Edward de unos 16 años se acerco a Bella, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, dibujando en un cuaderno en pleno día de escuela.

"Gracias, supongo" ella lo miró acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

"Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tu eres Bella Swan no?" ella solo asintió aún dibujando, pero se detuvo para verlo confundida.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Eres hermana de Emmett Swan... el campeón súper estrella, cualquier cosa relacionada con él es noticia y rumor" Bella lo miró aliviada, al menos no era un acosador, lucía muy indie para ser del grupo de su hermano, cosa que la calmó un poco, por lo menos sería un idiota menos del cual preocuparse.

"Si... supongo" un sonrojo se hizo evidente en su rostro, Edward era guapo y le estaba hablando, a ella, al ser mas callado del universo "Ah, quedó arruinado" miró su dibujo enojada, arrancando la hoja del cuaderno a punto de arrugarlo.

"¡No! Está perfecto..." la tomó por las manos para detenerla, ambos compartiendo una intensa mirada, la química se podía sentir en el aire "¿Puedo quedármelo?" Ella solo asintió y el estiró el papel sonando luego la campana "¡Diantres! Debo irme Bella, nos vemos, hasta luego" le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció rápidamente entre los pasillos de la secundaria.

"Hasta luego" Bella dijo mas para si misma que para el chico que prácticamente había desaparecido como fantasma, tocando su mejilla que ardía en un fuerte sonrojo.

**************************

"No puedo creer que conserves esto" me reí ante la idea, seguía intacto como hace 3 años, diría que aun mejor, no había perdido las líneas, ni el color del grafito del lápiz.

"Pues si... creo que nunca superé mi antiguo amor de colegio" no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la idea, yo su amor de colegio... tomó el dibujo de mis manos y lo puso de nuevo en su portafolio en un compartimiento especial "Y cuéntame... ¿que haces ahora? Estudias o trabajas...?"

"Estoy estudiando, dentro de algunos años tendré una licenciatura en Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas" mi aspecto tan informal no ayudaba con la idea, las faldas de jean y las franelas vintage jamás ayudaban a dar una idea de ejecutiva.

"Wow... suena grande, me imagino que tu novio te apoya lo suficiente" bajó la mirada organizando de nuevo los dibujos que yo previamente había regado en un escritorio.

"Mmmm... no, no hay novio que me apoye" dije riéndome ante la idea, técnicamente era un repelente para los hombres.

"Oh cierto... tiempos modernos, tu novia..." prosiguió, pero mis ojos se abrieron aún carcajeándome ante la idea.

"¡NO! Sin novio ni mucho menos novia... Alice es solo una amiga, no sientas celos" le guiñé el ojo de manera coqueta "por cierto... debe estar muriendo por conocerte, vamos y te la presento" lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré de nuevo a la galería hacia donde estaba Alice.

"Hola Bella te estuve buscando" su sonrisa y su figura de pixie se acercaron a nosotros de manera acusadora.

"Alice me gustaría presentarte a..."

"Edward Cullen, lo se Bells... estudiamos en la misma secundaria ¿recuerdas?" me miró con sus pequeños ojos azules de manera curiosa.

"Bueno... tampoco era tan popular, no era Mike Newton ni mucho menos Emmett Swan" interrumpió Edward el juego de miradas que me lanzaba Alice.

"Como olvidar a Mike!" solté rodando los ojos

"Bueno, estoy segura que él nunca te olvidará Bells" Edward miró a Alice extrañado y Alice respondió a su pregunta silenciosa "Verás Edward... nuestro amigo Mike se quiso pasar de listo en una fiesta a la que Bella fue con Emmett y pues... Bella lo dejó sin día del padre"

"Auch... eso debió doler" dijo Edward mirándome con curiosidad, hubiese sido totalmente distinto si hubiese sido él quien lo intentase, sólo me encogí de hombros y acoté un gesto con el rostro.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Mike es un patán" noté que aún tenia mi mano en la suya y no pude evitarlo pero enlacé mis dedos a los suyos, Alice no se perdió ni un movimiento ¿acaso veía el futuro? ¿O yo era muy predecible? Él rápidamente se desenlazó de mi agarré y me tomó por la cintura, y como si su cuerpo fuese un imán y yo un metal muy ligero mi cabeza fue a dar directamente a su hombro, con una sonrisa en el rostro miré a Alice totalmente sonrojada.

"Iré a dar una vuelta, recuerda que luego nos vamos Bells" Alice se dio la vuelta dándonos un poco de privacidad.

"¿Por qué deben irse tan pronto? Apenas y te recuperé" sonreí al contemplar la idea... ¿tanto me extrañó?

"Pues debemos ir al centro comercial... va a ser un día largo" ir de compras con Alice siempre era un infierno para mi, pero esta vez valdría la pena, iríamos de compras para su fiesta de compromiso con Jasper, y luego iríamos al cine a comprar boletos para el pre-estreno de la película que habíamos estado esperando casi todo el año.

"Mmmm... Bella..." puso su otra mano al otro lado de mi cintura, mis manos cayeron en su pecho, había estado haciendo ejercicios, estaba firme como una piedra, su respiración era calmada, lo pude notar en su suéter color plomo que subía y bajaba lentamente con su pecho "¿Puedes subir la cabeza?"

"¿Por qué?" fue lo único que alcancé a decir, mordí mi labio nerviosa, mi corazón latía a mil y mi frente encontró un lugar especial en su pecho, solo sentí sus labios al lado de mi oreja susurrando delicadamente.

"Quiero saber si corro con la misma suerte de Mike" sin previo aviso me tomó del mentón, lo miré a los ojos, deseaba tanto que pudiese leer mi mente y tomara mis labios en los suyos, hasta que mi deseo se cumplió.

Presionó levemente sus labios contra los míos, el ritmo era suave, rápidamente mi cuerpo pidió mas y mis labios se entreabrieron dando paso a su lengua no tardó en corresponder a mi deseo pero presionó de nuevo, pero firmemente sus labios, deteniendo el beso, lo miré confundida quizás me había sobrepasado, una mirada oscura recorrió sus ojos verdes.

"Edward yo..." me plantó un beso rápido los labios para detenerme y sonrió.

"Salgamos de aquí Bella, hay mucha gente" me limité a asentir con la cabeza, me tomó de la mano y me llevó por unos pasillos de paredes blancas, serpenteantes pasillos blancos, no sabia a donde me llevaba y no me importaba tampoco, mi mente estaba en otro sitio y lo que reaccionaba por mi era mi libido.

"Bella no sabes cuanto te he extrañado" me puso contra una pared, era un rincón poco iluminado, nadie podría vernos, era perfecto... mis labios atacaron rápidamente los suyos, no quería que hablara, solo quería que me besara, que me tuviera en su brazos, que me apretara contra su cuerpo.

"Bella me gustas demasiado... demasiado para ser normal" me apretó contra su cuerpo "¿puedo?" preguntó con su voz casi reflejando dolor y duda.

"¿Qué cosa?" mis brazos se habían hecho un candado alrededor de su cuello y una de mis manos se había hundido en la espesura de su cabello color bronce.

"Pues... tocarte" me reí muy bajo con su petición, de verdad se pasaba de cortés a veces y no creo que en la situación que estábamos, mereciera tanta caravana.

No respondí, sólo tomé una de sus manos y lo guié a uno de mis senos, lo apretó, sin embargo no pude notar mucho ¿por qué permitía que Alice me vistiera como si yo fuese su Barbie? ¿Y por qué justamente hoy se me ocurrió usar un brasier push-up?

"La intención es lo que cuenta" susurré a su oído, pasando luego mi lengua por todo el contorno de su oreja. Lo oí suspirar mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia mi pecho, lo que no me esperaba era su reacción. Sentí su mano subiendo mi pecho izquierdo como un trofeo para luego clavarle los dientes. "Una mordida... wow... esto es nuevo" mi respiración era incesantemente rápida e increíblemente me había gustado. Ataqué de nuevo sus labios y decidí devolverle el favor, presioné levemente mis dientes en su labio inferior jalándolo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Bella, no me hagas esto" casi gemía en mis labios y al pronunciar estas palabras, ellas dispararon en mí un gatillo de algo desconocido por mí hasta los momentos: Lujuria.

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?" besé todo el ángulo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello para morder de nuevo, pero esta vez mas fuerte, jalando un poco de su perfecta y nívea piel. Su gemido sordo fue música a mis oídos. "¿Por qué? Me gustó"

"Porque si tu haces eso" sonrió alcanzando el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y susurrando "me veré en la obligación de hacer esto" no la vi, pero pude imaginar una sonrisa malvada pintada en sus labios, mientras ambas de sus manos me tomaban por el trasero, levantándome hasta quedar en la punta de mis pies, me apretó con insistencia a su cuerpo y ahí pude notar algo ajeno a mi propio cuerpo.

"Edward" solté en un grito su nombre, ansiosa de él...

**Notas finales:** de acuerdo! Mentí, si hay lemon de una... XD pero como lo vi muy largo lo cortaré :P, please dejen sus reviews!!! Son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**

Si... seguiré traduciendo fics para Daddy's Little Cannibal... el próximo será Boundaries (no se nota que amo a Emmett! Siempre lo quise como hermano mayor!!!)

Denle a "GO"


	2. Invitación Especial

**N/A:** lo sé, fue muy cruel de mi parte dejarlos colgando... pero es mejor dejar el gusto en la boca no?

**Disclaimer****:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

____________________

**INVITACION ESPECIAL**

"Porque si tu haces eso" sonrió alcanzando el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y susurrando "me veré en la obligación de hacer esto" no la vi, pero pude imaginar una sonrisa malvada pintada en sus labios, mientras ambas de sus manos me tomaban por el trasero, levantándome hasta quedar en la punta de mis pies, me apretó con insistencia a su cuerpo y ahí pude notar algo ajeno a mi propio cuerpo.

"Edward" solté en un grito su nombre, ansiosa de él, besándolo casi con desesperación.

"¿Si Bella?" soltó mis labios para besar cada ángulo de mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi frente, mis ojos cerrados.

"Sabes que no eres Mike ¿cierto?" lo oí reírse por lo bajo, pero luego pude escuchar el constante golpeteo de un reloj, me separé un poco de él para ver a mi alrededor, no habían relojes cerca, lo que significaba que no era un reloj, eran pasos, lo miré aterrada, alguien estaba a punto de vernos "Edward, viene alguien"

Suspiró casi frustrado y lo miré atentamente "Sígueme..."

Me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia una puerta blanca con una placa negra que rezaba en letras plateadas 'EC', debía ser su oficina o algo por el estilo, abrió la puerta y pude notar que no era muy grande, solo una ventana con las persianas abajo, un pequeño escritorio y un sofá negro con un par de pinturas pegadas a las paredes. Me acerqué a su escritorio, tenia la foto de sus padres, Esme con su cabello caramelo, tenia una belleza de esas de los años 40, elegante como Katherine Hepburn, pero con unos ojos muchísimos mas dulces, a su lado estaba Carlisle, rubio, alto y sin duda buen mozo, si no fuese doctor de carrera, fácilmente podría perseguir una vida como actor. Justo en ese momento recordé que no eran sus padres naturales, lo habían adoptado a la edad de los 10 años, luego de que su madre Elizabeth muriera de cáncer. Esa era la razón por la que era tan apartado del mundo, había perdido a su familia natural y había quedado en manos de su tía Esme, ahora su madre, pero sabia que era feliz con ellos, y ellos con él, era casi perfecto en todos los aspectos de su vida.

"Bella, dime algo..." lo sentí acercase a mi luego de cerrar la puerta y me abrazó por detrás hundiendo su nariz en mi cabello.

Retomé la atención a él y solo volteé el rostro para verle "Si Edward, lo que quieras preguntarme"

"Yo..." aclaró su voz, y me dio algo de gracia ¿sentía pena? ¿Mi Adonis personal estaba avergonzado? Le lancé una mirada para que continuara y así lo hizo "¿Yo te gusto?"

Y ahí estábamos, de nuevo en la secundaria, me reí ante su pregunta... Parecía un niño de 12 años preguntándole a su amorcito si gustaba de él, me pareció muy tierno pero mi respuesta tenía que ser aguda "Edward, no seas idiota"

"Wow... eso responde todo" me soltó y fingió un muy falso dolor en su rostro, dejándose caer en el sofá "Mike y yo entramos en el mismo saco".

Abrí la boca para parecer indignada ¿cómo podría clasificarse a si mismo tan bajo?

"Edward... aclaremos lo siguiente: Mike es un patán" puse mi mano izquierda en alto para hacer mi punto mas claro "Tu por otra parte, eres idiota por preguntar eso" levanté mi mano derecha y balanceé de arriba hacia abajo ambas manos, formando una balanza que a la final Mike siempre terminaría perdiendo.

"¿Qué?" se rió musicalmente, risa que hizo que mis rodillas se sintieran como gelatina. "Necesito saber" alegó.

Mordí mi labio sacudiendo la cabeza ¿cómo podía ser tan inseguro?

"Edward... de verdad crees que si no me gustaras..." me acerqué a él, para luego sentarme a horcajadas sobre sus piernas "¿estaría haciendo esto?"

"¿Qué tanto?" dijo tomándome de nuevo por mi trasero y pegándome mas a su cuerpo.

"No quiero decirlo... no quiero ser la que alimente tu ego para que siga creciendo" sin embargo esperaba que mis acciones desacreditaran a mis palabras, me abracé a su cuello y lo besé apasionadamente, noté de inmediato que lo que crecía no era su ego.

"Vamos, dilo..." susurró a mi oído antes de empezar a besar mi cuello, bajando lentamente y marcando con sus manos un ritmo en mis caderas que hacia que mi ropa interior y el cierre de su pantalón entraran en contacto.

Mi respiración se volvió un tornado cuando sentí esa rigidez tan particular en mi entrepierna, disparó en mí corrientes y corrientes de placer que no quería que se detuvieran, lo único que podía decir en ese momento era su nombre, una y otra vez, pero de repente sentí una vibración en el bolsillo de mi falda de jean.

Sin separarme de él contesté el celular, deslizando hacia arriba la cubierta "¿Aló?" intenté hacer pareja mi respiración y deteniendo a Edward con un dedo, quien al parecer quería atacar de nuevo mis labios.

"¿Bells? Lamento ser una aguafiestas pero la galería está a punto de cerrar, ya estoy en el auto"

"Alice..." mi voz tenia un deje de berrinche infantil, como cuando a un niño se le quita su juguete favorito. Edward por otra parte se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con mi cuello, ignorando por completo que estaba en el teléfono.

"¿Bella que estas haciendo?" Alice sonó alarmada al otro lado de la línea.

"Nada, ya voy!" corté con la llamada antes de que pudiese notar algo más y me dirigí hacia Edward "Lo siento... debo irme"

"Supuse que el paraíso no me iba a durar toda la vida" me dio un beso pequeño en los labios.

"Si, lo sé" para mi también era como sacarme de la novena nube del cielo para arrastrarme de nuevo a la tierra. Suspiré pero una idea iluminó de inmediato mi mente, lo recosté de nuevo en el sofá y me paseé hacia lado derecho de su cuello, besándolo tiernamente para luego succionarlo mientras jalaba su broncíneo cabello, de manera que luego quedara una marca muy personal.

"¿Marcando territorio?" preguntó luego que lo solté y me levanté para acomodar mi falda, la sonrisa de su rostro era única en su especie.

"Mas o menos" sentí el celular vibrando de nuevo y miré antes de contestar, era Alice de nuevo "Ya voy, ya voy!" dije antes de que pudiese reclamarme algo y tranqué de nuevo la llamada.

"¿Te llevo a la salida?" se ofreció Edward y la verdad si necesitaba mucho su guía, no sabia como demonios habíamos llegado ahí y mucho menos sabría como salir. Asentí con la cabeza y ofreció su brazo como un caballero, rodé los ojos pero al ver que no lo bajaba terminé tomándolo.

"Jamás imaginé algo como lo que acaba de pasar..." lo miré extrañada, para mi él era la personificación de la belleza ¿cómo no le había pasado antes?

"¿Ayuda si te digo que esta también fue la primera vez que me pasó?" miré al suelo sonrojada, en ese momento volví a ser yo, insegura, torpe y mas roja que un tomate.

"Y dijiste que no querías alimentar a mi ego" dijo casi llegando a la puerta.

"Mentí" dije aún mirando al suelo, escuche una corneta desenfrenada al otro lado de la calle, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba, el Porsche amarillo de Alice.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan! Trae tu trasero acá si no quieres perder las entradas para la película, la pre-venta es solo por hoy" gritó Alice del otro lado, había estado lloviendo y la carretera estaba mojada, por suerte Edward cruzó la calle conmigo, me evitaría la vergüenza de caerme de bruces y que una van me atropellara, me abrió la puerta de pasajero y la cerró cuidadosamente al yo entrar.

"¿Irán a comprar entradas para Spectrum?" Su voz aterciopelada me golpeó de nuevo en los oídos.

"Si" Alice y yo dijimos al unísono, escuché su risita de campanita a pesar de que se tapaba la boca "¿cómo me conoces tan bien?"

"Ya leí el libro y me parece muy bueno, además... ¿recuerdas mi complejo de ser vampiro?" en ese momento no sabia si se refería exactamente a unos minutos atrás en la galería o a los años de colegio en que era mas misterioso que el mismísimo Conde Drácula "Bueno, no les quito mas su tiempo chicas, que se diviertan" lo vi acercarse a mi para besarme en los labios pero le sacudí la cabeza en negación, Alice no sabia lo que había pasado y era mejor no darle pistas, desvió su beso hacia mi mejilla y se apartó del auto.

Alice le sacudió la mano en alto para despedirse y luego arrancó, un silencio incómodo inundó el auto, busqué en el asiento de atrás mi chaqueta negra y me la puse sobre las piernas, luego la usaría, había frío en el ambiente, o quizás era solo Alice.

"Bella" habló finalmente Alice de manera cautelosa "Estas... despeinada"

Bajé la lengüeta del techo y me miré al espejo "Lo sé" intenté peinarme un poco con los dedos y lo terminé atando en una cola de caballo.

"Bella... ¿me puedes decir que estabas haciendo?" su voz sonaba calmada, pero aun así había un deje de preocupación materna.

"Nada" fue lo único que solté

"Si con nada te refieres a dejarle a Edward Cullen, tu antiguo amor de colegio, un chupete del tamaño de Brasil pues te creo..."

"Ali... soy una zorra" catapulté mi cabeza directamente al tablero del auto y luego me encerré en mis brazos.

"Bella, sé mas especifica ¿qué sucedió?" y ahí estaba, en medio de un puente ¿qué diversión hay en llegar a segunda base, casi tercera, con tu antiguo amor de colegio sin poder contarle los detalles sucios a tu mejor amiga? Pero ¿qué pensaría ella respecto a eso? De seguro me castigaría, porque si alguien era más maternal que Renée, era Alice.

Le conté todo de camino al centro comercial, desde mi antiguo dibujo en su portafolio hasta él en su sofá, suplicándome que le contara cuanto me gusta.

"¡Bella! Tienes en tus manos un posible novio en potencia, además la tensión física es obvia... dime por lo menos que tienes su numero" habíamos parado en un Starbucks, ambas compramos lo mismo, frappuccinos con chispas de chocolate, se había vuelto un vicio, Alice notó mi silencio y siguió con su interrogatorio "¿Numero, e-mail, dirección, algo?"

"No" acoté un gesto con el rostro mientras caminábamos hacia las taquillas del cine.

"Te mato... ¿cómo no conseguiste su numero? ¿Cómo harás para verlo de nuevo?"

"No lo se ¿debería buscarlo de nuevo?" di un sorbo a mi bebida y la miré.

"¡Si! Totalmente... nada mas mírate, nunca te había visto con esta sonrisa tan estúpida en la cara" la miré con duda, era increíble que acabara de usar esa palabra conmigo. "Estúpida en el buen sentido... no te veía con este brillo desde, bueno, desde la secundaria"

"Alice, se que sonará tonto, luego de lo que hice en su oficina, pero... me da pena"

"Bella, de acuerdo, te da pena hablar con él luego de haberlo besado... claro, me suena muy lógico, suena muy TU..." me miró de manera acusadora y me encogí de hombros.

"¡Es que aún no puedo creer lo que hice!" chillé con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que de seguro era estúpida.

"¿Qué? ¿Los besos?" dijo subiendo al ascensor y marcando dos pisos más arriba.

"Es que no solo fueron besos Alice" al cerrar las puertas solté en una cascada de palabras "fueron besos, mordidas, jaladas de pelo..."

"Fue intenso..." dijo de una manera tan calmada que me sacó de mis casillas, era de mi de quien estaba hablando, yo jamás había hecho eso NUNCA.

"No era yo... era mi cuerpo reaccionando por mi" aún no lograba asimilar el hecho de lo que acababa de hacer.

"Fueron tus hormonas y tu dejándote llevar, es algo normal, pasó y ya... ahora tienes que buscar una manera de volverlo a ver"

"No es normal Alice" me enfurruñé en esa idea nuevamente, no era yo en lo absoluto.

"¿Por qué no es normal? ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? Bella, todo el mundo pasa por eso en algún momento de su vida, no seas tan pesimista y llámalo... sal con él" el ascensor se detuvo y salimos hacía el cine.

"Alice, te recuerdo que yo no tengo su numero" justo en ese momento el celular en mi bolsillo volvió a sonar, era de la galería, solo recibía sus llamadas para exhibiciones nuevas o para alguna subasta, atendí de inmediato "Aló, buenas tardes..." esperé la voz del otro lado, Kate era el nombre de la chica encargada de las llamadas, era muy amable, pero no fue su voz la que escuché del otro lado.

"Aló ¿Bella?" es voz aterciopelada era inconfundible, Alice vio el shock en mi rostro y acercó su oreja al teléfono para seguir en detalle la conversación.

"Si Edward... soy yo" casi pude ver saltando a Alice como un duendecito, me reí ante su reacción pero mantuve mi mente fija en Edward.

"Espero que no te moleste que tome tu número de aquí de la galería, verás-" no dejé que continuara, fuese como fuese, tenía mi número y eso era más que suficiente.

"¡No! Para nada... de hecho estaba pensando en buscarte por la guía telefónica"

"Y luego me llamarías y cortarías solo por el hecho de escuchar mi voz" sonó muy pagado de si mismo y me reí de esa imagen mental que se había creado de mi.

"Quizás... pero recuerda que ya no estamos en la secundaria, quizás quiera algo mas, no se, un vistazo a tu colección de arte privado" y ahí estaba de nuevo, no podía creer lo que él activaba en mi, esta súper-seguridad era nueva totalmente, Alice lo notó, me miró de inmediato con la mandíbula casi en el suelo, pero con ojos que demostraban una total aprobación.

"Lo que quiera Señorita Swan... estoy a su disposición" Edward resultaba muy sexy, aún si proponérselo.

"Invítalo... querrá ver la película contigo, lo sé" Alice y su voz esperanzada me dieron ánimos y decidí hacerlo.

"Edward quería preguntarte algo" me aparté un poco de Alice que se encogió de hombros y se formó en la fila para comprar los boletos.

"Si, no y me voy a dar una ducha de agua fría" me reí de lo que supuse eran respuestas a preguntas relacionadas con lo pasado anteriormente esa tarde y decidí rectificarme con mi pregunta.

"No, no era eso lo que te iba a preguntar... quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo al estreno de Spectrum"

"Si, por supuesto" Edward sonó complacido de mi petición "¿Tú y yo solos? ¿O compartiremos sala con tu amiga?"

"De hecho... con mi amiga, su novio, mi hermano y su novia" me acerqué a la fila para unirme a Alice y con un gesto le indiqué que esta vez seriamos 6 en la sala.

"Que mal... eso quiere decir que no tendré chance de aprovecharme de ti" me reí ante esa posibilidad, no creía prestar mucha atención tampoco si era el quien se sentaba a mi lado.

"Bueno... siempre tenemos el baño del cine" vi como Alice volteó y me dio un golpecito en el hombro sorprendida de lo que había dicho.

Luego de un rato de hablar había colgado, el gerente de la galería lo iba a matar si descubría la cuenta telefónica, después me llamó de su propio celular y estuvimos hablando de todo durante cuatro largas horas, horas en las cuales Alice y yo, bueno, más bien Alice había estado haciendo compras para su fiesta de compromiso con Jasper, estaba tan feliz por ella que la dejé comprarme el atuendo que quisiera ponerme, aparte confiaba en que me haría ver bien, lo que no confiaba era en los tacones que me haría usar, pero eso era otra historia.

Al llegar a nuestro apartamento soltamos las bolsas en la sala y me fui directo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, justo ahí los vi...

____________________________

**Notas finales:** ¿Adivinan que vio Bella? El/la que lo adivine primero tendrá una dedicatoria especial en el próximo capitulo jejeje... y si, Spectrum es una versión de Twilight en este universo alterno, el nombre me pareció muy cool y ahí ta pues, ámenlo u ódienlo.

Y si les gustó denle a 'GO' y de paso dejen reviews, son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


	3. Margaritas y preguntas

**N/A:** Bueno chicos y chicas... la ganadora fue Lavie Scissorhands, acaso soy tan transparente? Bueno chica, fuiste la primera en adivinar que vio Bella y por eso tu PenName está escrito en parte del capitulo... que conveniente que seas Scissorhands y que me guste todo lo relacionado a Francia XD

**Disclaimer:** esta historia es _mía_. Los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

_______________________________

**MARGARITAS Y PREGUNTAS**

Al llegar a nuestro apartamento soltamos las bolsas en la sala y me fui directo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, justo ahí los vi, ambos sin camisa y en una posición muy comprometedora, Rosalie sentada de piernas abiertas sobre el mesón y en medio de sus piernas, Emmett, mi hermano besando insistentemente su cuello y luchando por quitar el sostén de Rose.

Ella me vio y enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Emmett para detenerlo, pero él sólo lo tomó como un incentivo más "Ya va Rose... esta cosa me enreda, espera un segundo, ya casi la tengo"

Casi me caigo al piso de la risa pero me tapé la boca y le hice señales a Rosalie de que continuara, caminé rápida y silenciosamente hacia el refrigerador y tomé dos latas de Coca ~ cola, tapándome siempre la cara, no necesitaba ver los dotes de mi hermano, me bastaba con saber que era hombre y ya. Regresé a la sala y le di una de las latas a Alice, quien miró mi elección con escepticismo.

"Pensé que querías tomar agua" levantó la lata para enfatizar su punto.

"Es que así es más rápido..." abrí la lata y empecé a tomar su contenido, estaba frío y me quemó un poco la garganta con las burbujas.

"Eres tan perezosa... ya vengo, voy por agua, recuerda que nos probaremos lo que compramos y la Coca ~ cola te infla como globo" me apuntó con el dedo de nuevo de manera acusadora ¿acaso nunca pararía?

"Alice... si yo fuera tu, no iría a la cocina" pero ya era tarde, sus piecitos de duende habían dado a la cocina y lo ultimó que oí fueron tres gritos, dos ollas y tres sartenes en el piso "te lo dije..." fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando volvió con la mano en el pecho y mirado atónita al piso.

"Oh... por... Dios..." me acerqué hacia ella asustada de su reacción.

"Ali... reacciona, no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que viste... después de todo dijiste que era normal" levantó la mirada y un chillido salió de su pequeña boca dirigiéndolo hacia la cocina.

"Si, pero no en _MI_ falda favorita" de acuerdo, Alice se volvía realmente posesiva con su ropa, pero las compras eran su pasión, y si encontraba un tesoro como esa falda, lo idolatraría hasta la siguiente temporada.

"Tranquila Alice relájate... si te sirve de algo... usaré tacones altos para tu fiesta" su cara se iluminó por completo, como a un niño que le dan el regalo que pidió para navidad.

"¿De veras? Usarás los Christian Louboutin que vimos hoy en el centro comercial... que por cierto, no compramos porque estabas muy ocupada hablando por teléfono"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Estábamos hablando de todo... de películas, de libros, de sitios... de verdad es muy raro ¿Quién lee La Vie en Rose y ve películas como Edward Scissorhands?" pregunté extrañada.

"Tú por ejemplo..." hizo jarras con sus brazos y me miró con una sonrisa incomprensible

"¿Ves mi punto? No es normal... además dijo que se parecía a Darcy... y eso en un millón de años... nadie puede ser tan irritante y frío como él, Edward y Darcy jamás serían lo mismo para mi" me senté en el sofá aún tomando de mi Coca ~ cola.

"Hablamos de Orgullo y Prejuicio ¿cierto?" asentí con la cabeza y ella continuo dándole pequeños sorbos a su refresco "dijiste que amabas a Darcy..."

"Bueno... si, pero al principio lo odiaba" escuché risitas del otro lado de la habitación y cuando volteé la mirada Rosalie y Emmett se estaban ya despidiendo "Hey Em ¿no te quedas a cenar?" no quería ser aguafiestas y era mi hermano, no dejaría que comiera chatarra de la calle.

"No Tinkerbell... me voy directo a los dormitorios de la universidad, el entrenador nos quiere temprano en el campo, tendremos juego pronto y quiere a su quaterback bien descansado" y ahí estaba de nuevo, odiaba ese apodo.

"¡No me llames Tinkerbell! Y come algo por el camino... por lo menos duerme con el estómago lleno, así no te comes a la mitad de tu equipo por la mañana" si algo sabia de Emmett era que se dedicaba demasiado al deporte y cuando comía para reponer fuerzas, era mejor estar lejos de él o te mordería la mano sin notarlo.

"Lo que digas Tinkerbell" me dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y le dio otro a Alice en despedida "Adiós Mini-me"

"Nos vemos Em..." por lo menos Alice ya se había acostumbrado a los apodos de Emmett, incluso los que teníamos que oír innecesariamente.

"Promete que llamarás Snicker..." era ridículo voltear, sabia que Rosalie estaba sosteniendo un puchero para ablandar al ya mas que cursi Emmett.

"Lo haré Doodle, te amo" apodos de galletas... genial ¿Qué seria lo siguiente? ¿Romeo y Julieta?

"No... yo te amo mas" Alice se aclaró la garganta para interrumpir lo que seguro era un beso, yo no vi porque estaba de espaldas, pero ambos se rieron y oí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi.

"Bueno chicas... uds. siéntense" dijo Alice buscando su celular en su bolso "yo llamo a Jasper y les monto el espectáculo... solo falto yo"

"¡Alice lo siento! No era mi intención que me descubrieras así con tu falda puesta, no tienes que hacer pasar a Bella por el sufrimiento de verte con Jasper por mi culpa..." Rosalie me había tomado cariño, ya éramos prácticamente familia, lo único que faltaba era el anillo en su dedo y listo... ¡cuñadas!

"Oh y de verdad crees que Bella es inocente... la juventud tan ingenua de hoy en día" puso los ojos en blanco y Rosalie me miró indagando con los ojos en mi cara que cada vez se ponía mas roja.

"No puede ser..." su boca estaba tan abierta como sus ojos "Bella... quiero detalles ¡ya!"

"Iré por el tequila..." cantó Alice y la miré con el ceño fruncido, lo único que respondió fue "¿qué? Hay que embriagarte para sacarte los detalles, haré Margaritas"

Una hora mas tarde estábamos cada una con la tercera copa de la noche y yo siendo interrogada por Alice y Rosalie que en ese momento parecían mas sacadas de Sex and the City que de la vida real.

"Una pregunta..." Rosalie dio un sorbo a su copa y prosiguió "¿en donde exactamente fue todo?"

"En la esquina que da entre la 1era Avenida y la Calle Universidad" solté dando la dirección del Museo de Arte de Seattle, al razonar esta dirección los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos y las tres nos reímos a mas no poder.

"Manchaste un museo con tus besos" me acusó Alice, pero de manera mas bien apremiante.

"Hiciste un collage con tus labios y los suyos entre los pasillos del Museo de Arte de Seattle" continuó Rosalie mirándome de forma maliciosa.

"Chicas... ya es suficiente... me basta con mi consciencia" pero mis suplicas eran en vano, ya se estaban abalanzando sobre mi, haciendo sonidos de besos... y otros mas extraños aún, terminaron picando mis costillas, mi personal punto débil para las cosquillas y entre carcajadas tuve que gritar "¡Rosalie Lillian Hale y Mary Alice Brandon... compórtense!" se lanzaron al sofá blanco delante de mi y mi puff azul marino. Siguieron con su risitas y casi pude ver una aureola por la forma tan angelical en la que se sentaron, pero luego sus miradas maliciosas y acusadoras pintaron unos enormes cuernos rojos a cada lado de sus cabezas "¿Qué he hecho?"

"Nada Bella... no sufras, deja el trauma" Alice volvió a tomar su copa y sorbió un poco mas que la ultima vez.

"Claro, nada... solo intercambio de saliva" la miré mas roja que un tomate, primero por la bebida y segundo por vergüenza... no podía creer que ellas se sintieran más cómodas con mi vida sexual que yo misma, de inmediato me lancé un cojín a la cara.

"Aw... yo quiero" dijo alice llevándose de nuevo la copa a los labios, creo que a estas alturas no recordaba si era su tercera o cuarta copa "pero ojo... con mi Jazz"

De repente hubo un silencio, silencio que me llevó a lo que había hecho esa tarde, me había sentido como nunca en mi vida, en la novena nube, llevé los ojos al vacío recordando la sensación de tener la piel de Edward pegada a la mía, se me escapó un suspiro, pero no fui la única en la sala, al parecer cada una de nosotras había tenido su momento y suspiramos casi al unísono.

"Bella tu hermano besa... WOW es la única palabra que lo define" no me quedaba duda; algo de esta tarde, una falda levantada, labial corrido, y un torso desnudo me decían que si tenia algo de razón, me reí por lo bajo y Alice también.

"No hay nada en este mundo como besar..." Alice levantó su copa a manera de brindis y la seguí.

"Dímelo a mi..." luego de haber chocado copas continué "le dejé un chupón"

Rosalie me miró con duda "¿que tu qué?"

"Si querida... si no lo hubiese visto yo tampoco le creería" cantó Alice

"¿Y en dónde específicamente?" inquirió Rosalie

"En el cuello..." dije como si fuera la cosa mas obvia sobre la faz de la tierra

"Sabes que no es el único sitio donde se puede dejar un chupón... ¿verdad Ali?"

"No me miren a mi, yo no hago esas cosas" nos reímos de su muy falso argumento, pero de repente sentí curiosidad ¿en que lugares habrá dejado marcado esta tigresa a mi hermano? De seguro se pavonearía de sus marcas en las duchas, porque si había algo que enorgullecía más a Emmett que su propio cuerpo, era el hecho de que tenia a esta súper modelo de novia, y al parecer tenían sexo como monos.

"Además... me entraron complejos de caníbal..."

"Explícate Bella... ¿qué significa eso?" Rose bebió un poco mas de su margarita

"Si, me dejaste en el aire" Alice me miró extrañada sirviéndome más en mi copa, la cual ya había perdido todo el glaseado de sal por mi culpa.

"J'aime á mordre... beaucoup" si había algo bueno de vivir con Alice y Rosalie... era que podía hablar en cualquier otro idioma y me entenderían, nos había picado el mismo bicho de los idiomas.

Estuvieron bromeando un rato de mi fetiche por las mordidas alegando que tenia hambre en el momento... y no se los discutí, tenia hambre de él, lo quería a él y solo a él, de un momento a otro la conversación tomó otro rumbo.

"Chicas" dijo Rosalie, como buscando aprobación "tengo una fantasía que quiero cumplir con Emmett"

"Mmmm... sea lo que sea" tragué por completo el contenido de mi copa, creo que era la quinta o la cuarta ¿o era la sexta? "de seguro Emmett estará dispuesto a colaborar... creo que a cualquier hora del día tendrías a mi hermanito listo para ti Rose"

"¿Qué es Rose?" Alice ya estaba acostada en él sofá con los pies descansando en el regazo de Rosalie.

"Bueno... he pensado en hacer algo como lo que hizo Bella hoy"

"En el museo querrás decir..." le interrumpí riéndome "porque ya nuestra cocina fue victima de su lujuria desenfrenada"

"Sin mencionar que fue con _MI_ falda favorita" de acuerdo, Alice no iba a dejar el tema, por lo menos en un mes.

"Si bueno... pero me refiero en el despacho de mi padre"

"¿QUÉ? Estas loca Rosalie ¿lo sabias?" y conociéndolos a los dos, iba a ser atrapados como hoy en la cocina, pero preferí omitir ese detalle.

"Si, un poco... pero dime si ese susto de ser atrapados no es lo mejor del mundo..." se mordió el labio, imagino que se estaba haciendo el esquema mental.

"Bueno, sé de una chica por ahí que no le importaría entrar al Estadio de los Marineros de Seattle y plantarse a hacer de todo con su jugador favorito en las gradas" le lancé la indirecta a Alice, Jasper era de los mejores bateadores que había visto en mi vida, no es que conociera a muchos, pero él sin duda entraba en el Top 10.

"¿Yo? No... No necesito hacer esas cosas arriesgadas, además Jasper es todo un caballero"

"Si, lo se... mi primo y todas sus costumbres sureñas" Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi "y tu Bells... ¿tienes alguna fantasía o estas tan chapada a la antigua como todos pensamos?"

"¿Cuenta si ya la cumplí?" Alice abrió los ojos de su estado de medio-letargo y me miró de manera acusadora.

"Y a tu mejor amiga ni le cuentas... ¡adelante!" Alice puso un puchero en sus labios y sus ojitos azul cielo destellaron como corderito

"Bueno... ahí esta, si no quieres que llore es mejor que le cuentes Bella" Rosalie le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Alice y se dispuso a 'consolarla'

"Ok... te lo diré" ebria o sobria... Alice siempre sabía como sacar el lado culpable en mí "fue en la secundaria... se acababa de presentar el club de teatro con 'La bella durmiente' y el fotógrafo del periódico escolar me llevó a un lado del escenario... detrás de los telones" vi como ambas se arrimaron al filo del sofá.

"¿Y?"

"¿Cuenta... que pasó?" las tenia casi comiéndose las uñas, quizás el cuento sonaba mas atrevido de lo que en realidad era.

"Y ahí me dio mi primer beso..." yo misma no tarde en servirme otra copa y me tomé todo su contenido de una, el recuerdo me ponía un poco sentimental, porque no había visto al chico...

"Pero Bella... el fotógrafo del periódico escolar era-"

...hasta el día de hoy "Edward... lo sé"

Después de ahí cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida... con lo pasadas de tragos que estábamos, ninguna intentaría llegar a su habitación correspondiente, y esa noche lo soñé todo otra vez... volví a soñar con Edward de nuevo.

____________________________

Notas finales: Primero... me gustó lo del reto de las adivinanzas XD así que les dejo otro... traduzcan "J'aime á mordre... beaucoup" y digan que idioma es (está fácil... no sufran)

Y segundo... notarán que los apodos tiene una razón de ser, Tinkerbell es por el apodo más famoso "Bells" que es Campanas en español... así que jugué un poco y di con Campanita, Tinkerbell en inglés :P y Snicker (Emmett) y Doodle (Rosalie) tienen un apodo compuesto... googleen sus nombres juntos y díganme que es (Ja! Segundo reto...)

Habrá dos dedicatorias en el siguiente capi, así que, dejen sus reviews y si quieren, compartan con un amigo... no sean malitos y compartan el lemon con el mundo. Los reviews son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**

Denle a 'GO'


	4. Kiss the Cook

**N/A:** Bueno chicas y chicos... (Aunque no se si tengo lectores masculinos =S) aquí les dejo el 4to cap de mi historia... y fue el mas difícil hasta ahora. La ganadora del reo pasado fue Twilighters Chiks, quien por falta de yo saberme su nombre... está reflejada una versión alterna de su PenName dentro del capitulo, si son astutos lo adivinarán jejeje.

El segundo reto fue cancelado por una razón un poco obvia y tonta de mi parte... ya Bella había dicho que los apodos venían de una galleta, la 'Snickerdoodle' que es una galleta de canela y la recubren con azúcar (pero no azúcar glasé/nevada, sino la normal). Lo que quería era que me especificaran y como no obtuve o que quise... jejeje no hay doble dedicatoria hasta nuevo aviso

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

___________________________

'**KISS THE COOK'**

Me levanté del puff, la noche de bebidas si que se nos había salido de las manos, era domingo por la mañana, quizás las 9 o 10 a.m., olvidé verificar con el reloj... Vi a las chicas aún dormidas en el sofá y me causó mucha gracia ver a Rosalie desparramada en el mueble con la copa aún en la mano y a Alice con la cabeza fuera del sofá y los pies por encima del respaldo.

"Hablando del Yin y el Yang" susurré quitándole a ambas las copas y recogiendo todo el desastre de la noche anterior. Lavé las copas, la licuadora y algunos platos que estaban en el fregadero, estaba apunto de ponerme a cocinar el almuerzo cuando noté que no me había cambiado la ropa, así que tomé mi celular, puse el reproductor mp3 y me metí a la ducha dejando mi móvil encima del lavamanos. Empezó a sonar Hot de Avril Lavigne y me puse a cantar.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet – when no one's around__ – I wanna put your hand in my pocket – because you're allowed – I wanna drive you into the corner – and kiss you without a sound – I wanna stay this way forever – I'll say it loud… Now you're in and can't get out._

_You make me so hot – make me wanna drop – you're so ridiculous – I can barely stop – I can hardly breathe – you make me wanna scream – you're so fabulous – you're so good to me…_

**********************

La función de último año había terminado y era mi labor tomar fotos para el anuario y también para el periódico escolar. Debía tomar fotos del reparto, del equipo técnico y de los guionistas, en este caso, una sola guionista: Isabella Swan. Ella detestaba ese nombre, corregiría a cualquiera que la llamara Isabella, prefería Bella.

Bella estaba con el profesor de teatro, el Sr. Banner y me acerqué hacia donde se encontraban.

"Disculpe profesor Banner ¿puedo robarle a Bella por unos minutos? Debo tomarle una foto para el anuario y otra para el periódico escolar" dije levantando la cámara de mi pecho, para hacer mas obvio mi argumento.

"De acuerdo joven Cullen" dijo con su voz algo afeminada. "Bella, pequeña, eres una genio... sin duda puedes llegar a ser una gran escritora, nos vemos al rato, iré a ver donde se metió la niña Webber" se lanzó un extremo de su bufanda brillante y empezó a subir lo escalones del escenario en busca de mi muy buena amiga Angela.

"Edward, de verdad... no quiero ninguna foto" Bella parecía desesperada por que no le tomase ni una sola fotografía "estarías malgastando tu rollo, no salgo bien en las fotos".

"No es mi rollo, es del periódico escolar" se mordió el labio arrugando ambas cejas, adoraba cuando hacia eso, cada vez que lo hacía significaba que se rendía, se veía tan adorablemente angelical "bueno, haremos esto... como no quieres ningún primer plano, ve al escenario y te tomaré la foto desde lejos con la escenografía de tu obra como fondo"

"Gracias" suspiró al fin, montándose en el escenario "¿aquí está bien?" preguntó casi gritando.

"¡Estás perfecta!" le respondí, me monté a una de las sillas de la quinta fila del auditorio y ajusté el enfoque y preparé mi pequeña trampa, acerqué el zoom para obtener una foto desde su cintura hacia arriba. "¡Sonríe!" grité y ahí estaba, la sonrisa que haría hasta al más huraño se derritiera. "Listo... no te muevas" salté de la silla y corrí un poco hacia donde estaba ella en el escenario y me puse la mano izquierda en el mentón como frotándome la barbilla.

"¿Qué? ¿Salió muy mal, cierto?" pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos y preferí no torturarla mas.

"No, es solo que quizás podrías olvidarte de la secundaria y empezar una carrera como modelo" se cruzó de brazos y puso una mirada escéptica, levantando una ceja "¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Nada... solo olvídalo" bostezó sonoramente tapándose la boca con una de sus manos.

"Wow, un poco mas y me comes" bromeé y la vi sacudiendo la cabeza y parpadeando fuertemente. "Bella si estás muy cansada puedo llevarte a tu casa, de verdad, no es molestia"

"No, no es nada, Emmett está afuera esperándome" me miró fijamente y se mordió el labio "¿cuál era la siguiente foto? Se que será un sufrimiento... así que es mejor acabarlo pronto."

"Esta fue para el periódico, quizás quieras reflejar uno de tus hobbys para la del anuario" vi como se llevó a la boca la uña de su dedo pulgar y la mordía pensando en una respuesta "no lo se, quizás puedes tomar algún libro y leerlo mientras yo te tomo la fotografía" sugerí.

"Suena bien, y no tendré que mirar a la cámara... eres genial Edward Cullen ¿lo sabias?" se acercó a los telones y la seguí, tomó su mochila y sacó su copia de su libro favorito 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' parecía ser su Biblia. "Bueno te leeré la primera línea... la mas famosa de todas"

Ajusté la cámara y me arrodillé al ver que se había sentado con el libro en su regazo, empezó a leer y la acompañé al saber la primera línea del libro.

"Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa..." se rió al oírme recitar las líneas de Austen junto con ella y justo ahí capturé su preciosa sonrisa en la foto.

"Oye... no es justo, no estaba preparada" reclamó entre risas para luego volver a bostezar.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... creo que la escritora de 'La bella durmiente' necesita ser despertada" me levanté y me puse frente a ella aún indeciso de lo que haría.

"Estoy abierta a sugerencias..." al parecer no captaba mi indirecta, se levantó y se cruzó su mochila tipo mensajero, dispuesta a marcharse.

La tomé del mentón con una mano y la acerqué a mí por la cintura con la otra mano, podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón zumbando en mis oídos, pero lo ignoré, no podía demostrar indecisión en este momento. Noté de inmediato como cerró sus ojos y la imité, dejándome guiar a sus labios por la calidez de su cuerpo. Fue lento y suave, pero cada momento valió la pena, sus labios calidos, llenos y suaves contra los míos se sentían perfectos, como piezas de un rompecabezas que se encontraban. Ladeé un poco la cabeza para no incomodarla y luego de un rato presionó sus labios contra los míos y los separó solo un centímetro respirando nuevamente.

"Wow... eso es mejor que un café" me sonrió y en ese momento estaba seguro de que yo también le gustaba, me había correspondido al beso y no me había cacheteado, que era lo que esperaba conociendo su carácter.

Su sonrisa fue lo único que no cambió desde esa noche, estaba más hermosa, se había vuelto una mujer, una mujer a la que deseaba. De repente me desperté exaltado y descubrí que había sido solo un sueño, ya no era el jovencito inseguro de la secundaria, pero el sueño de mi primer beso con Bella se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez.

**********************

Ya me había vestido con mis pantalones deportivos grises y una camiseta azul de la Universidad de Washington cuando me dirigí a la cocina, pero pasé antes por la sala a ver si Blanca Nieves y La Bella Durmiente se habían despertado.

"¡Buenos días perezosas!" las saludé al ver que estaban despertándose y estirándose en el sofá.

"Buenos días Tink" Rose ya me había cogido el apodo... pero a ella no la podía pelear, era a mi hermano a quien le gustaba fastidiar, ella lo hacia por cariño.

"Buenos días Bella" Alice se estaba acomodando de su extrañísima posición mientras intentaba no caerse. Pude oír de inmediato el gruñir de los tres estómagos.

"¿Quieren Italiana, Japonesa, Mexicana o de cual?" pregunté dirigiéndome a la cocina.

"Sorpréndenos" cantó Alice recuperándose completamente y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"Pero por favor, nada de grasa..." reclamó Rosalie yéndose a su cuarto.

"Ok... haré risotto de setas con ensalada César" me dirigí a la cocina y saqué todos mis implementos, amarré mi cabello en una colita de conejo y empecé a picar todos los ingredientes, luego se apareció Alice y me miró con reprensión "¿Qué?"

"¿Donde está el delantal que te compré, Isabella?" puso los codos en el mesón y su cabeza sobre sus nudillos levantando una ceja.

"No me llames Isabella, solo Charlie me dice así cuando está molesto... ya me lo pongo" lo busqué en una gaveta dedicada al resguardo de los delantales y paños de cocina y me lo coloqué "¿Feliz?" pregunté.

"Sip... ¿en que te ayudo?" me dio un beso en la mejilla y buscó un delantal negro, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponérselo la detuve.

"No tocarás la cocina... ¿recuerdas lo que le hiciste a la inocente Omelet de queso que te enseñe a hacer hace un mes?" me crucé de brazos y bajé la mirada a su pequeña figurita.

"No puedes culparme... estaba al teléfono con Jasper" su Sidekick empezó a sonar con un tono de Metrostation, creo que era 'Shake it' "Es Jasper... lo siento Bella" su mirada de disculpa fue demasiado tierna para que me enojara con ella.

"Haz las tostadas para la ensalada" le entregué la bolsa de pan que habíamos comenzado hacía unos días y le guiñe el ojo, brincó hacia la tostadora hablando con Jasper, se la veía tan feliz... y pensar que pronto serian esposos.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Bella?" oí la voz de Rosalie mientras atendía el arroz.

"Si Rose... puedes ir poniendo la mesa, y seleccionando la bebida" pude casi imaginar lo que estaba a punto de decir "y no... no tomaremos Cosmos para el almuerzo, busca algo menos Sex and The City" me reí por lo bajo mientras me ponía las manos a la cadera dándole la cara.

"Lo siento" sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a mi dándome un beso en una mejilla "buscaré un vino tinto y la vajilla blanca".

"¿La de gardenias o la de bambúes?" preguntó Alice alejándose un poco el teléfono.

"¡La de gardenias Ali!" Rose levantó las manos al aire haciendo obvio su punto, lo de ellas era la planificación y la decoración, yo aún no sabia como podían tres solteras tener una colección de vajillas mas grande que la del palacio de Buckingham.

"Pondré algo de música" me dirigí al reproductor de la sala y coloqué un CD con mis canciones favoritas, iban por una interesante colección, desde Alanis Morissette hasta Kelly Clarkson, pasando por otras de mis cantantes favoritas, como Avril Lavigne y algunas bandas lideradas por chicas como Blondie, Evanescence y Paramore. Empezó Bring me to life, un clásico a mi parecer. Las chicas odiaban mi 'etapa oscura' con la música pero no podía evitarlo, era parte de mi esencia.

Las canciones fueron pasando y la comida ya estaba lista, hasta que el reproductor dio con una que las tres cantamos en conjunto, Bitch de Meredith Brooks. Pero el timbre sonó y Alice fue a abrir la puerta dejándonos a Rose y a mi cantando el coro.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover – I'm a child, I'm a mother – I'm a sinner, I'm a saint – I do not feel ashamed – I'm your hell, I'm your dream – I'm nothing in between – You know you wouldn't want it any other way..._

Rosalie me sonrió de manera maliciosa y yo levanté una ceja.

"Probablemente no" me volteé sorprendida al escuchar su voz de terciopelo cruzando la cocina.

"¿No que?" preguntó Alice, rompiendo la sensación de silencio que se había mezclado con el olor a comida.

"No la querría de otra forma" sus ojos no se apartaron de mi mientras contestaba a Alice quien saltaba al lado de Rose, pero su voz y su sola presencia me mantuvieron enclaustrada en él "así que... ¿debo besar a la cocinera?"

"¿Ah?" dije confundida.

"Si, _tienes_ que besarla" sentí la voz de Alice y recordé a que se refería, era por mi delantal 'Kiss the cook'.

"Bueno, planeaba sacarla a comer para llegar a ese punto... pero como veo que ya cocinó" dijo señalando a los tres platos de risotto ya servidos.

"¡Por favor... quédate a comer!" dijo Rosalie uniendo sus manos.

"Si, además Bella siempre cocina demás y nos toca botar la comida a veces" explicó Alice "quédate a comer con nosotras Edward, así hacemos planes para el viernes".

"Si a la chef le parece bien..." me miró buscando aprobación, asentí sonriente ¿Qué acaso no era obvio que lo quería ahí?

"Rose... agreguemos una copa y un juego de cubiertos a la mesa" Alice guiñó hacia Rosalie.

"Claro, te acompaño" dijo Rosalie antes de alborotar mi flequillo y soltar la gomita que sostenía mi cabello.

"¡Eres una abusiva, Rose!" le saqué a lengua y Edward se rió.

"¡Yo también te amo, Tink!" rodé los ojos, ahora también tenían que decirlo frente a él.

"¿Tink?" preguntó arqueando una ceja ¡Dios! Esa mirada combinada con esa sonrisa, derretirían los polos enteros.

"Es un cuento largo... algún día te diré" saqué un plato y empecé a servir su risotto antes de que se enfriara.

"De acuerdo" arrugó los labios a un lado de la cara y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté sosteniendo su plato.

"De verdad te gusta Spectrum" dijo señalando hacia el delantal negro que le había detenido a Alice de ponerse, decía en letras blancas 'Spectrum Gal' y tenia una carita feliz con unos colmillos goteando sangre. Reí con su teoría de que el delantal fuese mío, de verdad no conocía a Alice "Aunque este te queda mejor..." me apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro y me tomó por el mentón acercándose cada vez mas a mí.

"Edward" susurré su nombre cerrando mis ojos y dejándome llevar a sus labios, juntándose con los míos en un tierno y delicado beso.

"Bella ¿Dónde está la..." me separé pronto al escuchar la voz de Rosalie cruzando el umbral de la cocina, bajé la mirada sonrojada y ella notó que había interrumpido algo MUY importante "lo siento... ¿Dónde está la ensalada Bella?"

"En el refrigerador, el aderezo está en una taza pequeña al lado..." puse el plato en el mesón para quitarme el delantal y Edward me ayudó.

"Bella, eres un amor... separaste el aderezo por mi" tomó las dos tazas y se dirigió al comedor, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla.

"Rose, ya no cargo el delantal" la seguí con el plato de Edward en mi manos y Edward detrás de mi.

"Lo se, pero estas muy besable el día de hoy" Rose miró a Edward y le guiño un ojo y no estoy segura, pero creí verle sonrojarse.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y todos empezamos a comer, recibí más cumplidos sobre mi cocina de lo que esperaba, bueno, las chicas tenían un impulso extra: ponerme en un altar, para así poder 'enganchar' Edward.

"Ya cálmense... no es nada del otro mundo, solo risotto de setas, y la ensalada César la puede hacer cualquiera" era algo sencillo, no sé porque se torturaban a ellas mismas.

"La verdad Edward, no sé que haríamos sin Bella..." dijo Rosalie pasando su risotto con un poco de vino.

"De seguro moriríamos de hambre, y es una excelente ama de casa" y ahí estaba Alice, vendiéndome como esposa. Decidí seguirles el juego durante un rato.

"Si, creo que la única razón por la que me tienen viviendo con ellas es para que sea su criada" las tres nos reímos de mi broma excepto Edward quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido "¿Qué?"

"No me gusta que hables así de ti, obviamente no te ves a ti misma con claridad" dijo tomándome la mano que tenia puesta en la mesa. Me sonrojé y vi a través de mis pestañas el intercambio de miradas de Alice y Rosalie. Ya habíamos terminado de comer y las vi levantarse de la mesa, les lancé una mirada de suplica, no podían dejarme sola con Edward con semejante frase soltada.

"Yo lavo los platos" anunció Rosalie por fin, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había creado.

"No, me tocan a mi, déjalos y yo me encargo luego" le dije levantándome de la mesa con mi mano aún sujeta por la mano de Edward, quien se paró junto a mi.

"Tranquilízate Bella, le tocan a Rosalie... está castigada por lo de ayer" Alice me guiñó un ojo empujando con sus dos manitos a Rosalie hasta la cocina.

Y aquí venia una conversación de la que no quería ser, ni protagonista, ni participante...

________________________________

**Notas finales:** quien ama a Edward Cullen? Que diga yo: YO!!! Meterme en la cabeza de Bella día a día es fácil... porque ella y yo nos parecemos mucho en muchas cosas... pero Edward es... un poco estresante... sobre piensa TODO. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con su parte de la narración.

Si quieren conocer la cocina de las chicas, es esta: /black_

Si les gustó denle a 'GO'. Dejen reviews, son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


	5. Conversaciones

**N/A:** Oh por Edward bendito!!! Tienen que perdonarme la horrible tardanza, pero mi querida amiga Vanessa, quien resulta ser mi Alice personal… me tenia en retraso por una salida y unos aretes dorados… en fin! Espero que disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

___________________________

**CONVERSACIONES**

Y aquí venia una conversación de la que no quería ser, ni protagonista, ni participante. Guié a Edward al living y le indiqué que se sentara en el sofá, yo me senté a su lado y no se como, ni en que momento Alice o Rosalie cambiaron mi CD... pero empezó a sonar un ritmo que conocía perfectamente y antes de que empezara a sonar la voz busqué el control remoto del reproductor y lo apagué.

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta David Archuleta?" preguntó Edward pasándome un brazo por encima del hombro cuando me recosté a su lado.

"No, prefería a David Cook" no mentí, pero no era la razón por la que había apagado el reproductor, la canción se llamaba Crush y lo que menos quería en el instante era tener esa canción de fondo.

"Oh... ya veo" fue lo único que recibí de respuesta, hubo un breve silencio en el que quizás él estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para la conversación que yo trataba de evitar.

"Entonces..." interrumpí su mirada perdida al suelo y me sonrió, olvidé respirar un segundo y cuando noté que me faltaba el aire continué "¿me ibas a sacar a comer?" pregunté subiendo mis pies al sofá.

"Si" respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Y si mal no recuerdo... le dijiste a Alice que era para poder besarme" bajé la mirada y empecé a jugar con las tiras de mi pantalón.

"Pues si, aparte que hubiese sido la excusa perfecta para tenerte a solas y en mi poder" quiso sonar macabro y siniestro... pero solo me causó gracia el comentario, al parecer seria yo quien terminaría abusando de él si le seguía haciendo caso a mis hormonas.

"Lamento estropearte la ilusión, pero no inspiras tanto miedo, de veras" me reí de mi falta de control mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, oí su corazón latir y cerré mis ojos durante un segundo.

"No debiste haber dicho eso" abrí un ojo y lo miré, me encogí de hombros de manera despreocupada y me volví a recostar en su pecho.

"De hecho, no me asustas nada en lo absoluto" seguí añadiéndole leña al fuego, sabia que en algún momento se olvidaría de la conversación principal. No tuve tiempo de ver pero habíamos cambiado de posición y repentinamente estuve acostada en el sofá y el sobre mi, sosteniendo mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y rodeándome las caderas con las rodillas, abrí mis ojos como un par de platos y sentí toda la sangre de mi cuerpo alojarse en mis mejillas mientras tragaba sonoramente. Edward era... ágil.

"¿Qué decías?" entrecerró los ojos de manera seductoramente amenazante y solo pude articular unas pocas palabras.

"Que eres un monstruo realmente aterrador" hubiera sido convincente mi sarcasmo de no ser por el jadeo leve de mi voz. ¡Malditas hormonas!

"Mucho mejor" me plantó un beso en la frente y me dio su torcida sonrisa. Justo en ese momento Alice y Rosalie entraron aclarándose las gargantas.

"Mmmm... creo que mejor preparamos algo de postre Rose" Alice se volteó hacia Rosalie guiñándole un ojo.

"Si, antes de que alguien se coma a nuestra cocinera" se voltearon sincronizadamente hacia la cocina y desparecieron detrás del umbral. Me deshice rápidamente de la jaula que me había hecho Edward con su cuerpo y con una gesto le pedí que se quedara ahí mientras yo iba a ver que pasaba por la mente de las chicas.

"Rose... Ali..." me detuve frente a mi habitación al verlas a ambas dentro de brazos cruzados, me mordí el labio nerviosa y entré empujándome las cutículas con las uñas. "Chicas yo..."

"No digas nada" Rosalie levantó un dedo deteniéndome de hablar.

"Bella, siéntate" ambas abrieron paso y me señalaron hacia mi cama, me senté y las vi cruzándose de brazos. Genial, nunca en mi vida me había emborrachado, ni llegado tarde a casa, ni desobedecido ninguna de las reglas de mis padres, pero Alice y Rosalie me miraban de tal forma que me hicieron sentir como la más buscada en 22 estados de todos los Estados Unidos.

"Bella" rompió a decir Rosalie.

"¿Si Rosalie?" la miré con precaución. Pero se me abalanzó encima y ambas caímos en la cama.

"Perdóname Tink, no quería interrumpir, de verdad que torpe fui, debí haber pensado que ustedes dos necesitaban privacidad después de tanto de no verse ¿me perdonas?" me tenia abrazada y había hablado tan rápido que apenas parecía que respirara.

"¿Así que no están molestas por mis demostraciones publicas de afecto?" me incorporé en mi cama y Rosalie me siguió, Alice se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por encima del hombro.

"¡Tonta Bella! eres mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infancia... De acuerdo, tendrás que moderarte, porque con Rose y Emmett ya tenemos mas que suficiente, y lo menos que quiero es que este apartamento se convierta en una mini Playboy Mansion"

"¡Hey!" reclamó Rosalie. Enseguida sonó el LG Voyager de Rosalie con 'Come on to my house', Alice y yo nos reímos mientras ella contestaba la llamada. "Em... no escogiste un buen momento para llamar..." se levantó y salió de mi habitación hablando por teléfono con mi hermano.

"Bueno Bella... hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar" me puse las manos en mi regazo esperando que se apresurara, tenia a una deidad griega en la sala y no quería demorarme demasiado. "Verás, cuando un chico y una chica se gustan..." me levanté de inmediato, esta era una conversación que en definitiva iba a evitar.

"Alice... aún no voy por esa parte de la relación, prefiero tomármela con calma" me detuve al marco de la puerta y sacudí la cabeza, no podía estar hablando en serio, esa si seria la gota que rebozara la copa. Salí de la habitación y oí su vocecita a lo lejos.

"Si prefieres que sea Emmett quien te dé la nefasta charla..." preferí ignorar el resto, si había algo peor que recibir 'la charla' era que la diera tu hermano súper macho.

Me asomé a la sala y vi a Edward revisando los CDs cerca del reproductor. "Los de arriba a la derecha son de Alice, los de la izquierda son los de Rose y los de abajo son míos" dije al ver su cara interrogante con la pequeña gran colección.

"¿Y esta pila de aquí?" señalo una pila de CDs que estaban a un lado de los otros. Tomó el que estaba de primero y lo mostró algo escéptico "¿Katy Perry?" me sonrojé un poco.

"Este... es de las tres" vi como inspeccionaba uno a uno lo títulos de las canciones "esa pila es de los CDs que si escuchamos las tres, es lo único que tenemos en común"

"¿Cual es tu favorita?" preguntó levantando de nuevo el CD y volviendo a inspeccionarlo.

Mordí mi labio, aún no había pensado en ninguna de ese CD como mi favorita "No lo sé, creo que la primera canción"

"¿Te gusta 'One of the boys'?" preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"¿No la has oído cierto?" pregunté entusiasmada y tomé el CD de sus manos al ver que negaba con la cabeza. "Entonces tendrás que oírlo... pero no frente a mi" salté a su lado y metí el CD momentáneamente en la sección de Rosalie, a sabiendas que él no metería la mano ahí.

"Pequeña tramposa" apoyó sus manos en el mueble donde se encontraban los CDs aprisionándome entre sus brazos y acercándose cada vez mas a mi rostro, como pude lo evadí y me salí de su jaula.

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" le saqué la lengua y le di la espalda, vi a Alice yendo a la puerta principal, me dirigí a paso lento y burlón hacia el sofá blanco pero antes de poder sentarme sentí como Edward me tomó por la cintura y me elevaba en el suelo, un grito chillón salió de mi boca mas por sorpresa que por susto. "¡Bájame Edward!"

"No... te recuerdo que soy un monstruo aterrador, y como monstruo aterrador es mi deber acechar tu sanidad mental" como si no fuera suficiente con el hecho de ser el único hombre que podía ponerme de rodillas si lo pedía.

"Bájame Edward... me estoy mareando" mis risas no iban con mi argumento, pero era cierto. Oí una garganta aclararse y me sonrojé al ver quien era.

"Buenas tardes" dijo Jasper al pasar por el umbral de la sala, Edward me puso de vuelta al suelo y yo acomodé mi franela que se había subido un poco.

"Buenas tardes Jasper" me miró de manera curiosa y no pude evitar sonrojarme más, él era la persona más perceptiva que conocía y con su mirada me dio a entender que sabía que pasaba algo entre Edward y yo.

"Jazz, él es Edward" Alice bailó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano casi arrastrándolo hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo.

"Edward, él es Jasper, el prometido de Alice y mi héroe personal por salvar mi vida de sus compras desenfrenadas" tomé el brazo de Edward al ver que se daban la mano.

"Un placer" dijo Edward con una actitud tan solemne que parecía ser otra persona distinta al chico que me tenia sujeta como cavernícola segundos atrás.

"Igualmente, es un placer conocer al novio de Bella" la media sonrisa de Jasper delataba sus verdaderas intenciones, apenas lo conocía a Edward y ya quería hacerme pasar vergüenza con él.

"No" mis manos se alzaron como si estuviese deteniendo el tráfico "no somos novios... ¿verdad Edward?"

"No... aún no" levanté una ceja al verlo y su sonrisa traviesa hizo que se me curvaran las comisuras de los labios, pero el continuó hablando, sin apartarme la mirada "preferimos tomarnos las cosas con calma" me pasó un brazo por la espalda, lo alojó en la curva de mi cintura y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

"¿Me pregunto en donde habré escuchado eso antes?" Alice se golpeó el mentón con un dedo mirando al aire y sonriendo luego con Jasper.

"Cariño, no todos los hombres tenemos la intensidad de Emmett, debes considerar eso" Jasper tomó por ambos lados el rostro de Alice y le plantó en los labios un beso, que aunque fue pequeño, preferí no ver, sonrojada arrastré a Edward de nuevo hacia el sofá donde él se sentó y me jaló hacia su regazo.

"Edward, creo que ya pasamos la etapa del monstruo ¿no?" susurré intentando zafarme de su agarre.

"No, no lo he superado aún" intenté de nuevo zafarme, pero era más fácil hacer que Alice usara ropa comprada en Walmart.

"¡Eres imposible Edward Cullen!" dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro y vi como Jasper y Alice se sentaban normalmente del otro lado del sofá, de la forma en que yo esperaba sentarme, justo ahí Edward susurró a mi oído algo que me subió el rosa de las mejillas a rojo carmesí.

"Y tu eres irresistiblemente hermosa Bella Swan" escondí mi cara entre mi cabello al ver a Alice mirando fijamente el color de mis mejillas.

"¿Desde hace cuando se conocen?" Jasper empezó a interrogar y antes de que Alice abriera su boca yo ya había respondido.

"Desde la secundaria" me acomodé un poco en el regazo de Edward, era un sitio cómodo, calido, al resguardo de sus brazos, pero era mejor no hacer nada demasiado revelador, tenia a mi segunda madre y a su futuro esposo delante de mi.

"¿Y desde hace cuanto se gustan?" ahí iba una pregunta que no me esperaba. Era directo y no se iba por las ramas a la hora de decir algo... ¡Era perfecto para Alice!

Pude ver la boca de Alice abriéndose de nuevo pero no fui yo quien respondió antes que ella esta vez.

"Desde la secundaria" Edward sonó muy seguro de su respuesta y esa respuesta abría paso a una que yo misma me había hecho desde el momento en el que lo volví a ver en la galería del museo.

"¿Y por qué nunca fueron novios?" preguntó Alice esta vez. Era Edward quien tenía que responder a eso.

"Varias razones, la primera: yo era realmente inseguro en la secundaria" ¿Era? ¿Qué sucedió con '¿Bella, yo te gusto?' y todo lo demás? Pero preferí morderme la lengua antes de decir algo. "La segunda: el quarterback que tiene como hermano" de acuerdo, esa era mas aceptable. "Y la tercera: Bella tenia... ¿Cómo decirlo? Un carácter fuerte"

"Tiene... un carácter fuerte" completó Jasper.

"Ya entendí... soy cabezota" era mejor admitirlo antes de que alguien mas lo dijera.

"Sin mencionar el hecho de que era el trofeo que nadie podía tener" Edward se había excedido un poco con la palabra, pero no sabia exactamente a que se refería.

"Que traducido es..." fruncí el ceño mirándolo a los ojos.

"Bells, de verdad estas un poquito ciega" Alice me tomó la mano que tenia puesta sobre una rodilla y yo volteé de inmediato a verla. "Eres inteligente, talentosa, muy bonita y aparte de todo no andabas pendiente de cosas superficiales como Jessica Stanley... Eric, Tyler... ¡Mike! Nunca se cansaron de insinuarse Bells y tu nunca les hacías caso".

"¿Lo ves? Con Newton en el camino... ¿para qué intentar?" la sonrisa de Edward no acompañaba a sus palabras, me preguntaba en que estaba pensando.

"Aparte de todo estaba el hecho de que nunca habías besado a nadie en la secundaria" las cejas de Alice se alzaron y bajaron al tiempo que oí una de mis piezas favoritas de piano, Clair de Lune, sonaba en mi dirección debía ser el celular de Edward. Me levanté porque parecía que debía tener privacidad en la conversación, lo seguí con la mirada y se detuvo en el umbral del living para regresarse de nuevo a donde nos encontrábamos los demás.

"Lo siento Bella, debo irme" dijo Edward revolviéndose un poco mas su rebelde cabello cobrizo.

"Está bien" lo acompañé hacia la puerta donde tomó su chaqueta que hasta los momentos no había visto, era gris y tenia un corte bastante peculiar, muy retro y le quedaba muy bien... de hecho un saco de papas luciría genial en él si me lo preguntan. "¿Es algo grave?" pregunté, estaba un poco preocupada por la urgencia con la que se tenía que ir.

"No, de hecho el gerente de la galería me ofreció un trabajo... no es nada a lo que estoy acostumbrado, es un evento en el que necesitan un fotógrafo y cualquier paga viene bien cuando vives solo" y ahí estaba de nuevo el chico superindependiente del que me había enamorada años atrás.

"¡Genial! Buena suerte..." lo abracé pues me pareció lo mas apropiado, no éramos novios, aún.

"Gracias, te veré luego... prometo sacar a mi futura novia a comer pronto" me levantó el mentón y me dio un corto y dulce beso. Ya entendía los vanos placeres de los besos de despedidas. Luego de que estuvo unos pasos lejos de la puerta la cerré y me deslicé de espaldas a la puerta suspirando, mi celular vibró, era un mensaje de texto.

_Ya te extraño..._

Me mordí el labio y se me salió un chillido antes de teclear rápidamente:

_Yo también (K)_

Me levanté y regresé a la sala donde vi a Jasper y a Alice muy cómodos en el sofá. Jasper recostado en el gran sofá blanco y Alice muy contenta sobre su pecho, ambos mirándome.

"Bella, siéntate por favor" la voz de Jasper sonaba severa pero su sonrisa me parecía cómplice. De acuerdo, de esta conversación no saldría viva.

"Ok... acabemos rápido con la tortura Jazz ¿Qué opinas de Edward?" pregunté sentándome en mi puff favorito frente a ellos.

"Es buen chico, por lo que parece" Alice lo miró sonriente y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

"De verdad Jasper, necesito la ayuda de un profesional... uds. los hombres son muy extraños aún no los termino de entender" me crucé de brazos y me apoyé sobre mis rodillas.

"Verás Bella, los hombres podemos funcionar de maneras tan distintas, vamos desde la mentalidad más básica, hasta la más compleja... Eso si, cuando pensamos en algo y decidimos actuar, somos muy directos" hacia ademanes con las manos que resultaban muy intrigantes con su ojos azules enfocados en el vacío.

"Si lo sabré yo..." rodé los ojos, era algo obvio que cuando lo hombres querían algo... iban por ello. "Pero aún así, hay muchos que le dan vueltas al asunto y se van por las ramas, es... frustrante ¿sabes?"

"Lo se, el genero masculino puede resultar indeciso si no siente la seguridad suficiente" de verdad sus estudios en psicología lo ayudaban a sonar muy profesional, me interesé demasiado en el tema y apoyé mi mentón sobre mis brazos. "Excepto por mi claro está, sabia desde el momento en que vi a Alice que debíamos estar juntos".

"¡Por favor, no intenten matarme de diabetes!" era realmente dulce el verlos juntos, una unión tan perfecta, Alice no salía con nadie en la secundaria porque esperaba a su príncipe azul, pero desde el primer momento que ella y Jasper se vieron, no pudieron separarse.

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez?" preguntó Alice luego de darle un beso corto en los labios a Jasper. "Cuando estabas en aquella banca cerca de Starbucks..."

"Y tu te acercaste a mi diciendo: 'Disculpa ¿Cuándo me invitarás a salir?' con tu pequeña y musical voz... ¿cómo olvidarlo?" las miradas que se dedicaban demostraban tanto amor y devoción que no pude evitar sentirme como si estuviese viendo una película en vez de a mi mejor amiga y a su novio.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de que el momento se volviera más incómodo y me incorporé un poco en mi asiento.

"Si puedo decirlo... el día que la alejaste de los centros comerciales y te la llevaste a Port Angeles a cenar fue insuperable... llegó que balbuceaba cosas y caminaba sobre una nube" Jasper pareció sorprendido de mi declaración. Vi a Alice tomando su Sidekick y luego recibí un mensaje de texto.

_Isabella... Usarás tacones _

_aguja para la fiesta, _

_el ensayo de la boda_

_y la boda!!!_

"Yo también te quiero Alice" fue lo único que alcancé a decir conociendo ya mi condena, guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo.

"¿De que me perdí?" dijo Jasper plantando un pequeño beso en la frente de Alice.

"De nada" Alice le regresó el beso esta vez en la mejilla. "Solo de la tortura que le haré a Bella".

"Si quieres te puedo salvar por algunas horas, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Bella" ofreció Jasper.

"No te preocupes, creo que me lo merezco" me reí al ver el sonrojo de Alice cuando se refugió de nuevo bajo el ala protectora de Jasper mirándome con un falso odio.

"Bueno... ¿Por dónde íbamos?" dijo Jasper frotando el brazo de Alice con su mano, quizás eso la calmaría un poco... quizás. "¡Ah cierto! Tus dudas... adelante Bella."

"Ok... sabes que yo nunca he sido muy extrovertida ni nada por el estilo" esperé su respuesta pero solo asintió para que continuara y así lo hice "de hecho me la pasaba sentada en los pasillos del instituto dibujando o leyendo, recuerdo que algunos de mis dibujos los regalé y otros ni me preguntes porque ni se donde están" me llevé el cabello hacia un lado y empecé a peinarlo con los dedos de manera ausente.

"¿Y?" inquirió Jasper, empezaba a interesarse en el tema.

"Y bueno... recién este fin de semana volví a ver a Edward y de repente sentí esta tensión entre nosotros, fue un poco abrumadora" seguía asintiendo, indicándome que continuara "me dijo que estaba estudiando artes en la universidad y me enseñó algo de su trabajo, muy buenos por cierto, y de repente se resbala de su portafolio un dibujo mío... intacto, diría que mejor que hace 3 años" hice un gesto con las manos para hacer un poco mas obvio mi punto.

Jasper se llevó una mano al mentó y empezó a frotárselo, como buscando una respuesta o sacando una conclusión a lo que yo le acababa de confesar. "De acuerdo... te ama" soltó por fin y mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo.

"Ok, el amor es una palabra pesada, hay que saber como cargarla" dije apresuradamente, amor... ¿Cómo podía ser amor? Sabia que esto no pasaba de una simple ilusión de secundaria, una mera y tonta atracción física.

"Disculpa que insista Bella, pero uno guarda lo que realmente significa algo, lo que es importante para uno y que este chico... Edward tenga algún dibujo tuyo intacto, y no solo eso, sino también en el portafolio que lleva a todas partes... pues debe ser por algo" De acuerdo... él y Alice eran perfecto el uno para el otro, tercos, pero bien argumentados.

"Me siento algo excluida... ¿Qué sucede por acá?" Rosalie entró a la sala y se paró a mi lado, golpeé mis piernas juntas para señalarle que se sentara y así lo hizo, no pesaba nada, ella y su talla cero no eran problema para mis débiles piernas.

"Aparte de todo Jazz... tienes que considerar la forma en que la mira" agregó Alice al último comentario de Jasper.

"Ah... ya se de que hablan" me mordí el labio nerviosa, sabía que esta conversación la perdería, eran tres contra una.

Las horas que siguieron fueron todas sobre mi y Edward, yo insistía que solo era una atracción física, Rosalie decía que era algo mas que 'físico' y Alice y Jasper persistían en que era amor, la conversación siguió así hasta la hora de la cena, luego se tornó rara pues terminamos discutiendo sobre el genero femenino sobre el masculino y viceversa... solo que esta vez quien estaba en solitario era Jasper. Pero aún así mi mente seguí rondando la posibilidad de aquellas cuatro letras... amor.

___________________________

**Notas finales:** Que alivio! Tuve que hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo porque me temía que si cortaba o editaba algo no iba a ser lo mismo... bueno, no dejaré retos hasta nuevo aviso... pero si hay alguien que vea el futuro por ahí me dice que se viene? Aunque el futuro es subjetivo... puede cambiar de un momento a otro no? Jajaja

Si les gustó denle a 'GO', dejen reviews son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


	6. Escaleras y Serpientes

**N/A:** Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza pero no andaba vagueando... me dispuse a hacer una ardua investigación XD y logré mi objetivo... en mi perfil tienen una lista de links que como podrán ver... están relacionados con esta historia y si necesitan conocer algún lugar o algún objeto del que hablo en el fic... solo pidan conocerlo y agregaré el link

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

_____________________________

**ESCALERAS Y SERPIENTES**

El lunes llegó y con él de nuevo mis clases, por muy maravilloso que haya estado mi fin de semana, debía volver a la universidad, sabía que aunque estudiábamos en facultades distintas de una misma universidad iba ser muy difícil que Edward y yo nos viéramos, los horarios jamás cuadrarían o uno de los dos siempre estaría ocupado. Era por esto que no tenía novio ni mucho menos salía en citas, simplemente el tiempo no me sería suficiente, aparte de todo estaba empezando a trabajar en Starbucks por las tardes y los únicos días de descanso eran los sábados y los domingos, y sólo dos días no serian suficientes para dedicarle a una relación si eso era lo que quería Edward conmigo.

Y por si la suerte no fuera lo bastante mala, tenía pesadillas constantes sobre los únicos diablillos que se me habían cruzado en mi labor de niñera durante mis años de secundaria, sus caritas de ángeles no hacían justicia a sus acciones, por más que gritara y gritara ellos nunca obedecían, y hasta había un punto en el que me daban miedo sus miradas, pero yo era mayor que ellos y los podía controlar... o por lo menos hasta que llegaran sus padres.

"Bella, Bella... despierta" la voz de Alice me sacó de mis pesadillas, abrí los ojos en confusión, estaba sentada en mi cama a mi lado "llegarás tarde a clases".

"¡Cinco minutos más mamá, por favor!" me volteé y me puse la almohada por encima de la cabeza, ya estaba despierta pero me gustaba bromear un poco con Alice.

"Lo que digas... pero te advierto que llegaras tarde, hay café en la cocina y cereal si quieres" se levantó y salió por el umbral de mi puerta.

Saqué la cabeza de la almohada y me estiré en la cama antes de levantarme, tomé mi toalla y me dirigí al baño por una ducha rápida, verifiqué en la cocina si había café suficiente y cuando abrí la puerta del baño vi a Jasper de espaldas y sin camisa cepillándose los dientes, y aún no sé cual sonrojo era peor, si el mío por el hecho de estarlo viendo sin camisa o el suyo por estar siendo atrapado por la mañana en la casa de su novia, cerré la puerta y esperé a que saliera del baño.

"Bella puedo explicarlo, yo..." detuve a Jasper de cualquier explicación que haya estado planeando, yo no era la madre de Alice.

"Tranquilo Jazz, todos somos adultos en esta casa ¿no?" le di una palmadita en el hombro cuando se estaba abotonando la camisa (del día anterior) y le sonreí sinceramente, lo que él y Alice hacían o dejaban de hacer no era asunto mío sino de ellos.

"¿Bella? ¿Jasper?" sonó la voz de Rosalie al final del pasillo, estaba recién levantada pero como siempre parecía sacada de una revista o quizás del catálogo de Victoria's Secret, aunque quizás era porque esa era la marca de sus pijamas. "Buenos días" entrecerró los ojos en una mirada maliciosa mientras se acercaba, pienso que se estaba imaginando lo mismo que yo y lo que de seguro había pasado.

"Rose... creo que nuestra Alice no es tan santita después de todo" susurré cerca de Rosalie luego que Jasper se había ido al cuarto de Alice, de seguro a buscar el resto de su ropa.

Entré al baño y me duché lo más rápido que pude, Rosalie estaba al otro lado de la puerta monitoreando que no gastara toda el agua caliente, cepillé mis dientes y salí volando a mi cuarto, me puse mis jeans favoritos, unas converse y una franelilla negra, tomé mi suéter negro, lo cerré hasta la mitad y me crucé mi mochila tipo mensajero por encima de la cabeza y fui a la cocina por unas tostadas de pan, coloqué dos rebanadas en la tostadora y me volteé solo para ver la cara de culpabilidad de Alice.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté mientras buscaba mi taza de café.

"Bella..."

"Esta bien Alice... tu eres adulta, sabes lo que haces" al detuve antes de que siguiera hablando.

"No es eso Bells, sabes que siempre soñé con el hecho de tener un apartamento de solteras para nosotras y ahora estoy a punto de casarme y siento que te estoy abandonando" levantó sus cejas y sus pequeños ojos azules se entristecieron.

"Ali, no seas tonta... hemos sido amigas desde siempre, nunca me has abandonado en nada, el hecho de que te cases no quiere decir que me abandonaras... estas haciendo tu vida con el hombre que amas y no estaré sola, Rose vive aún aquí ¿no?" me serví café en mi taza de los Seahawks de Seattle.

"No es solo eso Bells... Rose en algún momento se irá con Emmett, si es que tu hermano es lo suficientemente inteligente para pedirle matrimonio, y luego tu..." ya empezaba a entender su punto.

"Y luego yo seré una solterona de 76 años viviendo en una casita vieja y a punto de caerse con 19 gatos que me hagan una falsa compañía" tomé una de las tostadas y empecé a comer.

"¡Eso ni de chiste lo digas! Te recuerdo que tienes detrás a un prospecto muy peculiar y en cualquier momento pueden aparecer más... lo que en realidad me temo es no estar ahí cuando necesites mi ayuda" Alice tomó la otra tostada, la untó con mermelada y se la comió.

"De verdad aprecio tu preocupación, pero antes de pasar por cualquier angustia como por ejemplo las citas... prefiero quedarme vieja, decrépita e íngrimamente sola" miré el reloj de microondas, aún tenia tiempo de sobra y la conversación podía seguir.

"No lo creo... además, dudo mucho que Edward comparta ese mismo pensamiento" Alice me guiñó un ojo y siguió hacia el refrigerador de donde sacó un envase de jugo de naranja, sirvió dos vasos y sin aviso Rose entró por la puerta.

"¿Naranja?" preguntó Rosalie señalando los vasos.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y le tendió uno de los vasos hasta que Rosalie lo tomó.

"Alice... a veces pienso que ves el futuro" terminé con mi desayuno, y me limpié las migas de pan que cayeron sobre mi ropa. "Eso da miedo".

"Eso he oído" Jasper entró a la cocina y besó en la cabeza a Alice "¿Eso es jugo de naranja?" preguntó, Alice asintió y le dio el vaso que quedaba sobre el mesón.

"Alice, cómo... olvídalo" no me iba a quedar a adivinar como diantres Alice hacía eso, aparte tenía un largo camino hacia la parada del autobús. "Me voy chicos... hasta luego".

"Adiós Bella" dijeron los tres casi al unísono.

Tomé mis llaves de la mesita al lado de la puerta y salí del apartamento, bajé las escaleras porque el elevador se quedaba atascado a veces, y tan sólo eran 3 pisos hasta la planta baja. Cuando llegué a la parada no había nadie, quizás era muy temprano aún y decidí caminar hacia la próxima parada, así me mantendría activa. Pasé por un par de cafeterías que servían el desayuno, había un olor a canela y azúcar en la esquina donde estaba la parada y aunque no tenia hambre me provocó un poco, luego de un rato de dulce tortura legó el autobús y me fui a mi universidad.

La mañana pasó tan lenta y aburrida como solía hacerlo siempre, lo único nuevo fue un examen sorpresa del cual saqué 86/100, no era una nota muy alta pero era lo suficiente para aprobar. Luego estuve evitando todo lo posible a Tyler, quien insistía que dejara mis planes con mis amigas y asistiera al estreno de Spectrum con él, me estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberle prestado el primer libro, aunque Alice me había metido en la cabeza la idea de que Tyler no buscaba otra cosa sino conquistarme. La mañana terminó demasiado tarde y debía llegar a casa para preparar el almuerzo, y para llegar pronto era mejor tomar un taxi, pero como Seattle no era New York (y gracias a Dios por eso), era un poco más difícil conseguir un taxi, me dirigí hacia una plaza y cuando estuve a punto de cruzar la calle pasó una motocicleta casi a mil por hora y por poco me atropella, caí sobre mi trasero al tratar de esquivarla y cuando me levanté el dueño se detuvo en la esquina, se bajó y se acercó hacia mi, aún con el casco puesto.

"Estoy bien... siga adelante" me sacudí un poco los pantalones y el chico se sacó el casco.

"Disculpa, salí a probar mi nueva compra y creo que estaba tan distraído que no vi cuando un ángel iba cruzando la vía" de hecho no era un chico, era un hombre como de unos veintimuchos o treintaipocos, alto, de cabello castaño claro y con ojos almendrados.

"Creo que se refiere a alguien más" dije algo sonrojada.

"No..." dijo mirando a los lados "no veo a ningún otro ángel por aquí, mi nombre es James Grant, un placer conocerla señorita..." extendió la mano y la tomé, agitándola levemente.

"Swan... Bella Swan" levantó mi mano y la besó levemente en el dorso, la sangre de mi cuerpo abandonó cada vena y arteria para dirigirse a mi rostro.

"Creo que debido a mi rudeza y mal comportamiento me veo en la obligación de invitarla a comer... claro, solo si desea" hablando de hombres directos...

"Me temo que debo declinar la oferta, estoy algo apurada por llegar a casa, pero muchas gracias de todos modos" empecé a caminar para conseguir un taxi, pero luego James me alcanzó.

"Bueno... puedo llevarla a casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que casi la atropello" había algo en su voz que me resultaba curioso... quizás era su acento algo británico, no lo se, pero a la final terminé aceptando.

"Espero no desviarlo demasiado de su ruta original" me guió hacia su motocicleta y lo seguí.

"Por favor... dígame James" sacó de un bolso de su motocicleta un casco adicional, me lo coloqué y lo aseguré con la correa.

"De acuerdo James, pero llámame Bella... me siento menos anciana de esa manera" se rió de mi argumento y se montó en la motocicleta y los seguí en su acción.

Luego de decirle mi dirección paramos en el frente de mi edificio, donde me saqué el casco y se lo entregué.

"Muchas gracias por el aventón James, ha sido un placer conocerte" dije cerrando un poco más mi suéter, estaba empezando a hacer frío.

"No es nada Bella, el placer es todo mío..." abrió su chaqueta de cuero y buscó en un bolsillo interno una tarjeta que luego me entregó. "Cuando necesites otro aventón llámame"

"James Grant... médico cirujano..." leí la tarjeta en voz alta frente a él y lo miré con escepticismo "dudo mucho que tu trabajo te permita ser mi taxista, pero gracias de nuevo por el aventón, hasta luego". Sacudí mi mano a manera de despedida y James hizo lo mismo luego de que se fue entré a mi edificio y me dirigí hacia el apartamento por las escaleras, había escuchado demasiadas historias malas sobre ese ascensor y prefería evitar una experiencia propia.

"Buenas... ya estoy en casa" grité al entrar, sabía que no había nadie aparte de mí pero no estaba de más verificar.

Me dispuse a preparar algo de pollo a la plancha y algunas papas gratinadas al horno. Justo cuando estaba sirviendo los tres platos Rose y Alice entraron por la puerta.

"Mmmm... huele divino Bella" la voz de Rosalie se oyó por el casi vacío departamento hasta que entró por la cocina.

"Creo que cada vez nos consientes más Bella..." Alice tomó dos platos y los dirigió al comedor.

"Lo sé... algún día me tomaré la labor de enseñarles a cocinar, me compadezco de mi hermano... pero mas aún de Jasper" ya la boda sería dentro de pocos meses y al parecer vivirían de servicio a la habitación durante algunos meses.

"¡Que mala eres!" Alice me sacó la lengua y las tres nos dirigimos al comedor.

Charlamos un rato de lo bien o mal que nos había ido en nuestros días y surgió el tema de James.

"Hoy conocí a alguien" comí un pedazo de pollo y lo mastiqué lentamente, miré a Rosalie y Alice y ambas me miraban con una expresión que reclamaba detalles. "Es médico... por casualidad chocamos y se ofreció a traerme a casa y como venía algo tarde, acepté..." busqué en mi bolsillo trasero la tarjeta que me había dado y se la entregué a Alice. "Ahí está su nombre, la dirección de su consultorio y sus números telefónicos".

"De acuerdo... un Dr. 90210 en Seattle" dijo Rosalie mirando escéptica a Alice.

"No me agrada este tipo" Alice me devolvió la tarjeta y continuó comiendo.

"A mi me pareció un tipo agradable..." miré la tarjeta de nuevo ¿qué había de malo con él? A mi me agradó y Alice con solo ver su nombre lo repudió inmediatamente.

"Habría que conocerlo... pero no tienes permitido llamarlo en una semana" dijo Alice señalándome con el tenedor.

"Wow... vaya que cambias de opinión rápido" me reí de su reciente cambio de humor.

"Aún no me sigue agradando... pero hay que ver que tan agradable es contigo".

"Cierto... si se comporta bien contigo podrá tener nuestra aprobación" continuó Rosalie.

La hora que siguió se centró en el Súper Tazón XLIII y en cómo Rosalie se la iba a pasar de maravilla tratando de robar la atención de Emmett de los partidos, sabía que mi hermano había conseguido boletos para todos los partidos pero no se lo diría a Rose aún, él sería quien le diera el gran golpe.

"Puedes intentar algo... aunque no se si funcione" me acomodé mi camisa negra y me coloqué una cola de caballo que fuera acorde con la gorra del uniforme.

"Dime... estoy desesperada... haré lo que sea" dijo mientras me acomodaba mejor el cabello.

"Bueno, es sólo una teoría pero pienso que si te le apareces con una camiseta de los Patriots de Nueva Inglaterra hará de todo por quitártela..." me mordí el labio ante mi conjetura, era increíble que la persona menos experimentada del universo le estuviera dando consejos a la siguiente Heidi Klum.

"Pero asegúrate que sea el numero 12, Brady..." Alice preparó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, Rosalie y yo la seguimos.

"¿Por qué?" Rosalie parecía confundida.

"Verás... odia tanto a Tom Brady que prácticamente si te ve puesta su camiseta la haría pedazos" era una cosa tonta que se traía Emmett con ese jugador que yo aún no lograba entender pero era lo que lo hacia feliz.

"Bueno... será una camiseta de fútbol americano... Adiós lencería parisina" Rosalie bufó aburrida de que su gancho usual no surtiera efecto esta vez.

"Siempre puedes combinar ambas" dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo, cerramos la puerta al salir. "Bella ¿te llevo?"

"Ali... mi trabajo queda cruzando la esquina" caminamos por el pasillo y paramos frente al elevador.

"Lo sé, pero como Rose y yo vamos a Pacific Place..." llamó al elevador "pensé que podríamos llevarte".

"Rose... Ali... no creo que sea buena idea ¿qué acaso no está defectuoso?" apunté a las puertas que se abrían frente a mi. Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron miradas disimuladas y ahí lo comprendí. "No está defectuoso ¿cierto?" ambas negaron con la cabeza y entramos a la fría cabina metálica.

"No... pero si hay una forma de atascarlo, luego te enseño como se hace" Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y me guiñó un ojo. Genial... tenía durante meses un temor injustificado. El elevador se detuvo y las tres salimos.

"Nos vemos a la noche Bella" Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Cuídate de los extraños y tráenos un par de tazas de té" Rose me dio un beso en la sien y me dio una palmadita en el hombro, a veces me sentía como una niña viviendo con ellas.

"Adiós chicas, nos vemos" salí por la puerta doble del edificio y caminé hasta mi empleo de medio tiempo: Starbucks café. Tomé uno de los delantales verdes y me lo coloqué cruzándolo detrás y haciendo un nudo delante, acomodé el cuello de mi camisa y fui a firmar mi tarjeta de entrada.

"Buenas tardes, Bella" me recibió la voz de Amber, la gerente.

"Buenas tardes, Amber ¿qué hay el día de hoy?" pregunté por cortesía casi nunca habían novedades en este Starbucks, era pequeño y acogedor, como me gustaba.

"Bueno... hoy se integra al trabajo un nuevo empleado, espero que le des una buena bienvenida Bella..." del baño de empleados salió usando un delantal verde un chico, traía la gorra y la cabeza abajo, así que no podía ver bien su rostro.

"Hola Bella..." levantó su rostro y lo reconocí.

"Por Dios santo..." fue lo único que alcancé a decir. No podía ser...

___________________

Notas finales: Ni que pudieran ver el futuro se iban a imaginar que se venia esto... a que no? XD

Ah si!!! Como notarán... quedó un hilo guindando... la que me diga primero quien es el nuevo compañero de trabajo de Bella tiene dedicatoria en el próximo capitulo!!!

Si les gustó denle a 'GO', dejen reviews son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


	7. Short, Tall, Grande y Venti

**N/A:** aquí estoy con mi 7mo capitulo, no crean que me dormí en mis laureles con los 100 reviews... que por cierto... GRACIAS!!! Este capitulo va dedicado a TODOS mis lectores (que creo que son todas chicas XD)... PERO, con una dedicatoria especial a las únicas dos chicas que si me adivinaron el reto anterior jejeje... animefangirl123 y andrecullen18 sólo Uds. saben que respondieron... Ah si! Cada vez que vean una cadenita de *** se cambia de narrador... intenté algo nuevo y raro solo en este cap XD

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

______________________________________

**SHORT, TALL, GRANDE Y VENTI**

"Por Dios santo..." fue lo único que alcancé a decir. No podía ser, él aquí no...

****************************************************

Había sido una tarde bastante calmada, no llovía pero estaba nublado y hacía un frío lo bastante agradable para que algunas parejas en el parque, donde yo estaba tomando algunas fotografías, se acurrucaran. Se suponía que debía entregar una tarea de fotografía sobre la naturaleza muerta, y tomar marco tras marco del mismo árbol sin vida desde diferentes ángulos no era nada inspirador. Me acerqué hacía una de las muchas parejas mayores que estaban en el parque y pedí permiso para fotografiarlos.

"Por supuesto" dijo una de las ancianas, su nombre era Martha y su esposo, Joe estaba a su lado, la resguardaba de tal manera que me hizo recordar un poco a mi padre Carlisle abrazando a mi madre Esme.

Luego de tomar varias fotos de esta pareja en particular me invitaron a sentarme con ellos en su banca.

"Y dime jovencito... ¿tienes novia? Porque tenemos una nieta muy linda llamada Maddison que de seguro..." dijo Martha bastante entusiasmada, pero su esposo la tomó por los hombros y la detuvo.

"¡Martha... por amor a Dios! Maddison tiene tan solo 14 años..." el bigote de Joe se removió con cada una de sus palabras, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Esme también aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para venderme.

"Yo sólo decía... además no creo que el joven esté soltero" la mirada comprensiva de Martha me sacó una sonrisa aún mayor.

"Pueden llamarme Edward... y de hecho no tengo novia, pero pienso pedírselo a una chica que me gusta desde secundaria" empecé a empacar la cámara, ya era un hecho de que no seguiría tomando fotos a hojas y ramas... prefería charlar un rato con mis nuevos amigos.

"¿Y como harás? Recuerda que ahora las cosas más sofisticadas son las que más atraen" dijo Martha estirándose la falda por sobre las rodillas y frotándose por el frío. Joe notó el cambio de temperatura de su esposa y empezó a frotarle los brazos de manera atenta.

"No hagas caso a eso... la mejor manera es a la antigua, nada de anillos costosos ni cenas de crustáceos cuyos nombres apenas puedes pronunciar" la expresión de Joe me señalaba que diría mucho antes de que él lo dijera. "No señor, lo mejor es mirarla a los ojos..." justo en ese instante volteó a Martha para que lo enfrentase "respirar de su aliento embriagador y decirle sin tartamudear: Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, sin ti valgo lo mismo que una orquesta sin músicos, que una noche sin estrellas, que un día sin sol... todo lo que puedo darte es mi corazón, si lo dejas lo entenderé, pero si lo tomas haré todo lo posible por hacerte eternamente feliz" las mejillas de Martha se enrojecieron y los ojos de ambos se iluminaron. Esto era amor a través del tiempo.

"Joe... ¿qué pensará Edward de nosotros?" Martha posó su mano en sus labios cubriendo la sonrisa de adolescente enamorada que tenía.

"Nada malo se los aseguro" bajé mi cámara cuidadosamente, era un momento invaluable y mi cámara estaba ahí para capturar ese instante.

"¡Eres un pillo!" dijo Martha sonriente.

"Yo quiero una copia de esa fotografía..." esta vez fue Joe quien habló levantándose de la banca y ofreciéndole la mano a Martha "cariño, vamos a casa, te resfriarás y me durarás menos".

"Si señor, puede buscarme cualquier tarde en el Museo de Arte de Seattle... tendré su fotografía lista" creo que ya había conseguido un tema para mi próximo trabajo de arte, de repente recibí una llamada en mi celular, el número no lo tenia registrado, me despedí pronto de mis nuevos amigos y contesté la llamada.

"Ven al Pacific Place... tienes un tiempo límite de 15 minutos" la llamada se cortó y no hice mas que reírme e ir en busca de mi Volvo, era usado pero mantenía su buen estado. Conduje hacía el centro comercial más grande de todo Seattle, Pacific Place y luego de que estacioné marqué al número que me había llamado anteriormente, esperé unos segundos y contestó.

"Alice... debes decirme en que parte estas específicamente si quieres que nos veamos" dije antes de que pudiera hablar.

"Así que eres astuto... ¿cómo supiste que era yo?" preguntó mientras yo salía del auto y caminaba hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

"Bromeas ¿cierto? Nadie podría confundir esa vocecita de niña que tienes" esperaba no haberme sobrepasado con el comentario, pero la voz de Alice resonaba como si fuera una chiquilla de 12 años, no lo podía evitar, simplemente tenia una voz muy tintineante.

"Búscanos en frente de la tienda Cartier" no tenia idea de en donde se encontraba dicha tienda, quizás me tomaría una media hora conseguirla. "está en el segundo piso... cerca de las escaleras eléctricas..." colgó la llamada y me dirigí hacía donde ella y Rosalie me esperaban sentadas en una mesa, me acerqué cautelosamente y las saludé a ambas parado a un saludable metro de distancia de la silla.

"Buenas tardes..." iba a hacer mi saludo mas formal hasta que Alice levantó un dedo al aire deteniéndome de hablar.

****************************************************

Era tan divertido jugar al interrogatorio, Rose sería la policía buena y yo la mala... en cuanto llegó no dejé que pronunciara mas de dos palabras, levanté mi dedo acusador y lo detuve de hablar, apunté a la silla frente a nosotras que Rosalie y sus habilidosas piernas largas empujaron para que Edward pudiera sentarse, Edward hizo lo que pedimos sin palabras, por lo menos cooperaba... esto sería mas divertido de lo que pensé.

"De acuerdo... empecemos por lo básico Edward ¿cuales son tus intenciones con nuestra querida Isabella?" Rosalie se inclinó en la mesa dejando ver su escote, vi a un par de adolescentes detrás de Edward casi babear el piso pulido de mí amado Pacific Place, y él mantenía la mirada en sus ojos. Primera prueba: superada. Si podía mantener la mirada en los ojos de Rosalie en vez de desviarla cada tanto más abajo era digno de mi Bella, por lo menos no se fijaría en su muy sexy amiga rubia, copa doble D.

"Bella..." corrigió a Rose. Segunda prueba: superada! Era ya muy obvio a estas alturas que nadie debía llamar a Bella por su nombre completo, simplemente le gustaba Bella y así estábamos bien todos, Edward quiso continuar hablando y asentí para que prosiguiera "la verdad, espero que sea mi novia y creo que ese punto lo he dejado claro varias veces... aunque ella parece estar un poco renuente, seguiré insistiendo" ¿Renuente? Como se notaba que no vivía con mi Bells... ¡Chicos! Pero nadie tan perfecto como mi Jazz...

"Ali... despierta" Rose me dio un codazo y me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya tenia el anillo de diamante canario en mi mano, combinaba a la perfección con mi Porsche... pero eso era otra historia.

"Edward... date por enterado que sé todo lo que ocurrió en el Museo de Arte" entrelacé mis dedos y apoyé mi mentón sobre ellos levantando una ceja.

"Sabemos..." agregó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Vi de inmediato el sonrojo en las mejillas de Edward. Tercera prueba: superada, cualquier otro chico en su posición le hubiese importado un bledo, o tal vez hasta se enorgullecería de su acción, a Edward simplemente le había ocasionado lo mismo que a Bella.

"Chicas... yo puedo explicar lo que ocurrió" levantó las manos como si pudiese detener el tráfico, en ese gesto se parecía tanto a Bella... quizás si eran el uno para el otro.

"Oh... ¡Por favor no! Con un poco de tequila le sacamos la información completa a Bella, no tienes que explicar que sucedió... lo sabemos todo y créeme cuando te digo TODO" mi posición no cambiaba... pero mi tono iba un poco al sarcasmo, era tan divertido jugar de mala, sobretodo si el interrogado en si se ponía mas rojo que un tomate.

"Me refiero... al porqué de las cosas" rojo como un tomate pero Edward no perdía la compostura, perfecto para Bella, superada la cuarta prueba! "Alice, tu y Angela son testigos de cuan idiota me volvía al estar cerca de Bella en la secundaria... esa tarde cuando la vi de nuevo, hecha toda una mujer... me volví un idiota de nuevo, pero un idiota que no podía alejar sus manos de ella y ella respondió a mis besos... no pueden si quiera imaginar como me sentí en ese instante".

"Ali... ¿Quién es Angela?" preguntó Rosalie, Rose había entrado a nuestras vidas por medio de mi maravilloso futuro esposo Jasper y nos volvimos inseparables desde entonces.

"Angela... era la mejor amiga de Edward en la secundaria" expliqué ondeando mi mano hacia el aludido.

"Es... mi mejor amiga, de hecho me pidió ser el padrino de sus gemelos y no se si aceptar" las palabras de Edward me habían tomado por sorpresa y me hicieron cambiar del tema principal.

"Se casó con Ben ¿cierto?" él asintió con la cabeza y aplaudí a mi deducción. "Lo sabía... era muy obvia la forma en que esos dos se veían... simplemente ese matrimonio adolescente sería el único exitoso de nuestra promoción"

"Aún no se como pudo pasar, ninguno de los dos parecía sentirse atraído por el otro hasta que de repente y sin aviso alguno se escaparon a Las Vegas y se casaron" Edward parecía tan complacido pero a la vez sorprendido de la unión entre su amiga Angela y Ben, pero yo tenía mi instinto femenino y mi muy buen ojo crítico, sólo alguien con mis habilidades pudo haber previsto eso.

Mi sidekick empezó a vibrar en mi cartera y lo saqué de inmediato, era un mensaje de Bella, lo leí en voz alta para todos en la mesa:

_SOS, B._

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó Edward levantándose de su silla y metiendo una de sus manos a su bolsillo, de seguro buscaba las llaves de su auto.

"¡No te preocupes! Su gerente, Amber, tiene una estricta política de cero celulares en el trabajo, así que puede ser prácticamente cualquier cosa, como un zapato roto..." dije levantándome y tomando mi cartera con unas dos bolsas.

"... café derramado sobre su uniforme, cabello enredado en la maquina de capuchinos... a estas alturas puede ser cualquier cosa" completó Rosalie mirándome de forma cómplice, sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de decir. "¡Alice! Arruinarás tu manicura... ¿por qué no dejas que Edward lleve nuestras bolsas?"

"Por supuesto" dijo muy solemnemente Edward tomando las bolsas que yo cargaba y las demás que estaban en la mesa, con Bella él no tendría que pasar por eso ya que Bella y su filosofía de 'Solo compro lo que necesito' no sería mucho problema. Mientras... que cargara las nuestras, le hubiese dado un golpecito en la espalda a Rosalie para felicitarla, pero ya iba a ser un poco obvio. Fuimos al estacionamiento y metimos las bolsas en mi reluciente Porsche y Edward fue por su auto, lo esperamos durante unos minutos y se detuvo dentro de su Volvo plateado frente a nosotras.

"Wow, se ve bien... me pregunto si los asientos traseros son cómodos" Rosalie sacó una botella de agua mineral de su bolso y empezó a beber de ella.

"Rose... compórtate, puede leerte los labios" dije riéndome de su argumento... Rose, Emmett y el sexo... tres cosas inseparables.

"¿Qué? Sólo me preocupo por la comodidad de Bella, quizás algún día Edward se la quiera llevar a la parte de atrás y..." un cornetazo de una van detrás de nosotras con una conductora amargada y todo un Kinder garden haciendo escándalo me hicieron avanzar, al igual que a Edward ¡Que groseras eran algunas personas!

****************************************************

Me encerré en el baño a esperar a la caballería pesada, Alice si sabría como sacarme de algún problema con Mike, mi karma personal, no se aún cuantas personas maté en mi vida pasada pero debí haber sido Jack el destripador si me tocaba un castigo como era soportar a Mike... y ahora en mi trabajo soñado, algo simplemente tenia que ir mal conmigo.

"Bella, llevas ahí media hora ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" la voz de Mike sonó al otro lado de la puerta y la golpeó varias veces.

"Si Mike, es sólo que me siento un poco descompuesta... pero ya salgo" ¿para que le dije que me sentía descompuesta? Ahora lo tendría encima preguntándome cada 5 minutos si me siento bien o si me llevaba a otro sitio... como si no conociera ya sus verdaderas intenciones. Me miré al espejo, gracias al cielo era lo suficientemente pálida para aparentar estar enferma, tomé un ultimo respiro y salí por la puerta.

"Wow Liberty, si que te ves mal ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te llevo a tomar aire fresco?" Michael Newton... tan predecible.

"No Mike, estoy bien... al rato se me pasa, simplemente volveré a mi caja" sonreí lo mas sinceramente que pude y él en cambio sonrió de oreja a oreja... ya casi podía imaginármelo meneando una cola, parecía un Golden Retriever de 1.76m.

"Hola Bells... ¿Qué sucedió?" la voz de Alice me enfrentó y no pude hacer más que sonreír, había llegado mi salvación.

"Vinimos en cuanto llegó tu mensaje... ¿todo bien?" asentí con la cabeza y levanté la mano con un dedo.

"Una palabra" dijo Alice y yo asentí. Levanté cuatro dedos. "Cuatro letras" asentí de nuevo. Y simulé hacer un lazo con una soga invisible, me la pasé por el cuello y me 'ahorqué'. "¡Mike!"

"Sip... tienes una orden gratis ¿Qué desean tomar?" sonreí y me coloqué frente a la caja lista a tomar su pedido.

"Dos limonadas de té negro, estilo frappé, fríos... para tomar aquí" dijo rápidamente Rosalie.

"¿Tamaño?" pregunté anotando todo y tomando la cuenta.

"¿Por qué a ustedes las chicas les importa tanto el tamaño?" subí el rostro mordiéndome un labio, conocía esa voz, Edward.

"¡El tamaño siempre importa!" defendió Rosalie "para Ali uno Grande, para mi uno VENTI" era algo irracional los tamaños en Starbucks, Grande significaba mediano y Venti era el grande... 20 onzas.

"De acuerdo chicas... ya se los preparan" no aparté la mirada de Edward mientras hablaba "¡Mike! Prepara dos Tazos negros, uno mediano y el otro grande" facturé y entregué el recibo a Alice. "Bienvenido a Starbucks ¿Qué desea tomar?" era algo tonta la formalidad con Edward pero Amber lo exigía con cada cliente.

"Un Macchiato espresso, caliente, para tomar aquí..." dijo muy calmado, me mordí el labio ante la siguiente pregunta que debía hacer.

"¿Tamaño?" hablé luego de un segundo de silencio.

"Decide tu..." apoyó los codos al mostrador y se inclinó hacia mí.

"Grande... no queremos que te sobrepases con la cafeína por hoy... luego no podrás dormir" me atreví a acercarme más y besé lentamente sus labios. Escuché una garganta aclararse y me separé perezosamente de Edward, Mike solo se paró a mi lado mirando con la boca abierta y una bandeja con el pedido de Alice y Rosalie en sus manos.

Esta si que sería una tarde interesante...

_______________________________________________

**Notas finales:** quien odia a Mike? Que diga yo: YOOO!!! *Respiro* Quien ama a Alice??? YOO!!!! Es súper!!! Quien ama los comentarios de Rosalie??? YOOOO!!!!

Jajajaja bueno... les dejo un reto, ¿Qué hará Mike para vengarse?

Si les gustó denle a 'GO', dejen reviews son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


	8. Ratatouille

**N/A:** Bueno chics... Aquí va con todo el sudor de mi frente y el calambre de mis dedos... el 8vo capitulo. He sacado el tiempo del domingo para sacarlo y aquí está... POR FIN!!! Jejejeje se que muchas me querían decapitar por haberlas dejado en intriga, muchas más querrán hacerlo después de este capitulo... XD **(Nadie adivinó que haría Mike... pero gracias a las chicas que lo intentaron jejeje... luego verán el porqué de todo)**

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

______________________________________

**RATATOUILLE**

Esta si que sería una tarde interesante, no iba a permitir que Cullen se saliera con la suya, Bella ya lo había besado y a mi también, justo como en aquella fiesta... ahora la cosa era distinta, sabía que Bella se había puesto un poco nerviosa esa noche, sería su primera vez y todas esas bobadas que piensan las chicas, pero ahora era distinto, ya era una chica universitaria, de seguro había experimentado un par de cosas, cosas que a mi no me molestaría en lo absoluto aprender.

"Mike... prepara un Mac espresso y pídele a Amber más tazas de cerámica, al parecer todo el mundo quiere tomar su pedido en las mesas" me pidió Bella con una de las sonrisas que sólo yo lograba robarle.

"De acuerdo..." dije yendo a la maquina de café y empecé a preparar el Mac, en el corto tiempo que llevaba aquí Bella me había ayudado con un sistema de nombres cortos para poder reconocer todas las bebidas de este sitio... esa era mi chica! Y como era MI chica, no dejaría que Cullen se la llevara a casa, eso jamás, de repente se me vino una idea genial a la mente... derramarle el café caliente en los pantalones a Cullen!!!

No... sería mi despido y una excusa perfecta para que Bella se acercara a limpiar la zona afectada, quizás deba hacérmelo a mi mismo... pero otro día que no esté Cullen ¡Bingo! Si Cullen quiere un Mac espresso... tendrá un Mac espresso. Luego que ya tenía la base del macchiato decidí agregarle una o dos... seré honesto, cuatro veces más la cantidad de cafeína que necesitaba, así verá que con Mike Newton nadie compite.

****************************************************

Mike llegó con el café de Edward en su mano y una expresión muy extraña en su rostro, quizás planeaba acosarme hasta un rincón luego de terminar el turno, justo como lo hizo en aquella fiesta, donde me robó un beso el muy imbécil... Pero no estaba para pensar que pasaría luego, solo tenia en la mira a Edward. Mike dejó el café en el mostrador y se fue a la parte de atrás.

"Aquí tienes... que disfrutes" le entregué el café y le sonreí de nuevo guiñándole un ojo.

"Lamento interrumpirlos par de tortolitos... pero Alice y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente con Edward" Rose llegó para arrastrar del brazo (literalmente) a Edward hacia la mesa donde ella y Alice estaban tomando sus tazas de té.

El resto de mi jornada laboral pasó un poco mas rápido de lo esperado, Mike no dio mucho que hacer y hasta recibió elogios de Amber, por su velocidad y eficiencia. La conversación de Edward, Alice y Rosalie ya la conocía, era la típica '¿quién eres y cuales son tus intenciones con ella?' Alice se estaba vengando de mí porque hice pasar a Jasper por ese interrogatorio y Rose mas bien le estaba salvando la vida a Edward de ser interrogado por Emmett, aparte de todo mataría por esa información. Luego de un rato parecían estar disfrutando del café y del té, se acercaban las 8 y ya me preparaba para salir, cerré la caja y marqué mi tarjeta de salida, fuera del establecimiento Alice, Rosalie y Edward me esperaban.

"¿A dónde crees que vas vestida así?" miré extrañada a Alice por haber hecho tal pregunta.

"A casa después del trabajo..." levanté las cejas ¿A dónde se suponía que tenia que ir?

"De hecho... iremos a cenar fuera, Edward invita" Rosalie me guiñó el ojo y me tendió una bolsa pequeña. "Ve y cámbiate antes que tu jefa cierre"

Di un vistazo rápido a la bolsa y sólo pude distinguir el color, era azul, esperaba que fuese por lo menos de mangas largas, esa tarde era especialmente fría y la noche podía empeorar, di media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al café pero me detuve y volteé el rostro.

"¿Me acompañas Edward?" puse ambas manos en la bolsa y las dejé caer frente a mi, mirándolo con ojos de borreguita, Rosalie me había dicho que no era del tipo coqueta, entonces decidí ser del tipo dulce, de inmediato recibí su mirada y la de Alice como aprobación.

"¿Segura?" preguntó Edward con una mirada entre la picardía y la incredulidad que me hizo sonreír un poco mas. Asentí y extendí una mano.

"Es que... es mejor dejarle claro a Mike que cierto territorio está por ser clamado" las mandíbulas de Rose y Ali cayeron casi al suelo mientras que la de Edward se tensaba para esconder su sonrisa.

"Vendremos pronto" anunció Edward tomando mi mano y acompañándome a entrar de nuevo a la tienda.

"¡Oh por favor no!" dijo Rosalie y vi como Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas. "Tómense el tiempo que necesiten".

Entramos y no vimos a nadie, debían estar enseñándole a Mike cómo marcar la tarjeta, ventaja para mi... arrastré a Edward hacía el baño y en la puerta soltó mi mano.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté extrañada al ver las arrugas que se formaban en su frente.

"Yo espero aquí" intentó sonreírme pero la expresión no alcanzó su mirada.

"De acuerdo" entré y puse la bolsa sobre el lavamanos y saqué su contenido.

Era un suéter de cachemir con mangas largas azul, bastante suave, lo detallé un poco, no podía ser cierto que Alice o Rosalie compraran algo tan cubierto para mi, cuando la mayoría del tiempo intentaban convencerme de ser mas coqueta o mejor dicho... exhibicionista y ahí lo encontré... el escote en cuello V, lo sabía, eran predecibles... sin mencionar terribles. Miré de nuevo al suéter de forma ausente y lo devolví a la bolsa, quizás me había sobrepasado un poco con Edward... ser así de atrevida no era mi estilo en lo absoluto, incluso si Alice decía que era normal a mi no me lo parecía en lo absoluto.

Me observé al espejo buscando el primer botón de mi camisa que se ajustaba en el cuello, pero la puerta se abrió y Edward entró pegándome a la pared contraria al espejo, lo miré atónita durante todo el trayecto, la mirada en sus ojos era como aquel día en el museo, oscura y seductora, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero aún así logré articular un par de palabras.

"Pensé que esperarías afuera" me estremecí ante su frío tacto en mi cintura, por debajo de mi camisa y mis brazos encontraron hacer una llave alrededor de su cuello mientras su nariz rozaba la mía y nuestros labios se encontraban a solo centímetros de distancia.

"Supongo que no se cómo esperar" pensé que diría más, pero sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en un lento y apasionado beso.

"Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta" dije al separarnos en busca de aire, mis dedos se enterraron en su sedoso cabello broncíneo y nuestros ojos eran cómplices en nuestro juego de seducción. "Pero supongo que somos dos" fui yo quien atacó esa vez sus labios.

Estando en la punta de mis pies me era muy difícil mantenerme a su estatura, así que lo jalé hacía mi, pero él posó sus manos gentilmente en la parte mas alta de mis muslos... bueno, mi trasero... y me levantó para quedar a su altura y abrí mis piernas para enrollarlas a su alrededor. Apreté mi agarré y el se acercó mas a mi cuerpo, hubiera dado la vida entera por que ese instante durara para siempre, simplemente se sentía tan bien su piel y la mía, casi fundiéndose entre sí, pero como en todo momento perfecto debía haber una interrupción.

"¡Cullen! ¿Bella?" La voz de Mike hizo eco en las baldosas blancas del pequeño baño.

"Si Mike... ¿algún problema?" dije en un tono seco y tajante mientras me soltaba del cuerpo de Edward. Mike abría y cerraba la boca como un pez recién sacado del agua.

"No, es sólo que tú..." dijo señalando a Edward a mis espaldas "y la rubia... ¡la vi coqueteando contigo!" lo acusó de manera tonta y lo detuve de que siguiera hablando.

"Esa 'rubia' es mi cuñada Rosalie... y Edward es mi novio, no tiene porque estar coqueteando con nadie aparte de mi" las manos de Edward se enrollaron en mi cintura mientras me abrazaba desde atrás y besaba lentamente mi cuello afianzando el punto. "Ahora si me disculpas... necesito cambiarme el uniforme" le sonreí de manera hipócrita y él salió derrotado por la puerta, la cerré tras él y coloqué el seguro. "¿En qué estábamos?" pregunté volviendo a hacerme un nudo con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

"¿Soy tu novio?" preguntó levantando una ceja, yo asentí y el continuó con una sonrisa "¿Desde cuándo?" me alzó de nuevo y otra vez me enredé en su cuerpo con mis piernas cual koala.

"Mmmm... ¿Qué te parece... desde la secundaria?" dije mordiéndome el labio esperando una respuesta positiva.

"Me leíste la mente" me dio esa retorcida sonrisa suya antes de besarme alocadamente, estábamos en medio del baño cuando me besó, pero sentí como se movía lentamente hasta dejarme clavada contra la puerta, aún besando sus labios sonreí y solté mi mano derecha para buscar el interruptor de la luz del baño.

"Edward... ¿me ayudarías con mi camisa?" mordí mis labios lentamente y le sonreí de forma atrevida, sabía que le encantaba mi tic nervioso de morderme el labio, se la pasaba mirándome la boca como si fuese comestible.

"Wow... primero me haces tu novio y ahora me pides que te desvista, vaya que has cambiado Bella Swan" bajó sus manos hasta el último botón de mi camisa, que chocaba con el botón de mi pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y me sonrió al desabotonarlo. "¿Estás segura?" asentí y los latidos de mi corazón se intensificaron. Logré apagar la luz y sentí su risa por lo bajo.

"Debiste suponer que no te dejaría ver nada" apreté mis piernas a su alrededor acercando sus caderas mas a las mías y el siguió desabotonando con una lentitud innecesaria y pasaba la punta de sus dedos por la piel que iba dejando desnuda. Sin duda alguna tentar era su fuerte.

"No esperaba menos de ti" empezó a besar mi cuello y parte de mi mandíbula, su respiración se empezaba a agitar un poco, pero era pareja en comparación a la mía y solo le faltaban dos botones para terminar... estaba mas lento que una tortuga y pude entender luego el porqué, había una peculiar rigidez en su pantalón que me resultaba viciosamente familiar y placentera.

"Por favor Edward... deja de tentarme de esa forma, me volverás loca" mi risa histérica no apoyaba el punto que intentaba dejar claro.

"Tu empezaste..." tomó el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha entre sus dientes y empezó a juguetear con él mientras mi camisa quedaba totalmente abierta y una de sus manos empezó a acariciar la línea que se formaba desde mi ombligo hasta el centro de mi pecho, jalando con un dedo mi sostén.

"Edward..." gemí su nombre en su oído mientras sus manos deslizaban mi camisa por mis hombros y brazos hasta que soltó completamente al mismo tiempo que besaba mi cuello lentamente. "Rose... Ali... afuera" no podía formar una frase coherente, era realmente vergonzoso.

"Esto no se queda aquí... la noche es larga" podía imaginarme como claramente se dibujaba una sonrisa maléfica en los labios de Edward, en sus carnosos, jugosos e irresistibles labios... "Sube los brazos" hice como me pidió y sentí como se deslizaba el suéter por mi cuerpo, quizás Edward lo había alcanzado mientras me tenia delirando de deseo, sin duda... era ágil.

Encendí la luz de nuevo y pude ver el cabello broncíneo de Edward revuelto en un nido de color rojizo, me reí por lo bajo mientras me bajaba de su agarre y me bajaba un poco más el suéter.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward inspeccionando mi rostro mientras yo buscaba por el suelo mi camisa del uniforme.

"Nada... es sólo que Vilma y Katrina visitaron tu cabello" barrí con la vista toda la superficie del suelo y nada... creo que también se habían llevado mi camisa.

"Yo diría mas bien el Huracán Bella... aunque tu tampoco saliste muy bien librada de la batalla" me besó debajo de la mandíbula, justo donde empieza el cuello y me congelé cerrando los ojos ¿Qué acaso nunca pararía de tentarme? Se paró justo a unos pasos detrás de mí y me miré al espejo... de no ser por la cola de caballo que sostenía mi cabello, de seguro se formaría un nudo difícil de desenredar. Me solté el cabello e intenté peinarme con los dedos pero Edward me detuvo.

"Queremos darle a Newton la impresión de que sucedió de todo aquí en el baño ¿cierto?" se me formó una media sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza. "Entonces ayúdame con mi camisa" me mordí el labio pensando de que forma se podía ver afectado Edward con su ropa aparte del evidente despeino y recordé un detalle de hace unos días.

"Ábrete un poco la camisa..." no esperé que lo hiciera por cuenta propia y desabroché un par de botones de la camisa de Edward para dejar al descubierto la marca que le había dejado en el museo... seguía morada, creo que me había excedido con esa. "Y sacamos un poco acá..." jalé con una mirada pícara su camisa y me miró con una torcedura asombrosa en sus labios "...y ¡listo!" le di un beso pequeño en los labios y me dispuse a inspeccionar de nuevo el suelo en busca de mi camisa.

"¿Buscas esto?" Edward levantó mi camisa como si de un trofeo se tratase y la ondeó delante de mí un par de veces. Di un par de brinquitos tontos para alcanzarla pero él era muchísimo más alto que yo, así que terminé por guindarme de su cuello y atacarlo con besos para que soltara la prenda.

"Gracias" le sonreí tomando la camisa que había caído al suelo y guardándola en la bolsa que me habían entregado Rosalie y Alice. "Ahora vamos antes de que a Alice le de un paro cardíaco y mande a un equipo S.W.A.T a buscarnos" tomé la bolsa y nos escabullimos en el café hasta dar a la salida, no sin antes tropezar casualmente con Mike y que él viera el estado en el que abandonábamos el lugar.

"Bells..." la voz menuda de Alice irrumpió en el frío de la noche. "Tu cabello..."

"Lo sé..." respondí, ya se me hacía costumbre que me vieran despeinada luego de haber estado a solas con Edward. Me solté de nuevo el cabello y empecé a emparejarlo lo mas posible, quizás necesitaba un corte... ya el cabello casi me llegaba a la cintura.

"Danos esa bolsa y nosotras la guardamos en casa" se ofreció Rose. "Tu y Edward vayan adelantándose, hay demasiadas compras en el auto y es mejor descargarlo un poco" me guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice y me arrebató la bolsa en el momento en que se la iba a entregar, algo tramaban...

Me despedí un poco escéptica de ellas y me monté en el asiento de copiloto del Volvo plateado de Edward... un C70, Emmett y papá me habían creado esta obsesión poco femenina con los automóviles y Rosalie y Alice trataban de quitármela, pero esta última estaba un poco mas que agradecida por yo haberle ayudado a encontrar un carro perfecto para ella... su flamante y muy llamativo Porsche Boxster S en color amarillo.

"¿Eres el segundo propietario?" pregunté al sentir los asientos de cuero debajo de mis piernas. Él asintió metiendo la llave en el arranque y la giró, produciendo en el motor del auto un ronroneo sutil. "No lo parece... está en muy buen estado".

"¿Sabes de autos? Esa parte no me la sabía de ti Bella" se acomodó la camisa mirándose por el espejo retrovisor y luego de que estuvo más perfecto de lo que ya era, salimos hacia el restaurante.

Ya en el Space Needle Restaurant, pedimos una mesa para 4 y nos dieron una muy cómoda al lado de un ventanal hermoso... las chicas tenían que ver esto, y mientras ellas llegaban, Edward y yo nos dispusimos a discutir sobre algunos modelos clásicos.

"¿Shelby Cobra?" intenté adivinar el auto de la década de los 60 que a Edward le hubiese gustado tener, asintió y tomó un sorbo de su agua. "Ahora yo... década de los 70... Está fácil"

"A ver... primero la marca... ¿Chevrolet, Ford, Volks Wagen, BMW, Porsche?" me mantuve negando cada palabra hasta un momento en el que casi se da por vencido y suena mi celular.

"Son las chicas" le anuncié a Edward "lo pondré en altavoz... Hola chicas, estamos esperando por uds." coloqué el teléfono en medio de la mesa así ambos podíamos oírlas.

"Cuanto lo siento Bells... verás, ocurrió algo inesperado" la voz de Alice me alarmó un poco.

"¿Pero se encuentran bien?" Edward me arrancó las palabras de la boca al preguntar por ellas.

"Si... estamos bien, es solo que el elevador se averió y nos quedamos estancadas" esta vez fue la voz de Rose que sonó del otro lado del aparato, sabía que planeaban algo... me las pagarían, tarde o temprano. "Ordenen ustedes... besos, cuídense" estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono y decirles algo pero trancaron la llamada mucho antes que yo lograra articular mi primer reclamo.

"Plymouth, Barracuda..." abrí los ojos perplejos ante la respuesta de Edward... o yo era muy transparente o él me leía la mente... una de dos debía ser.

"Si..." quedé perdida y fascinada en su mirada hasta que la mesera pidió nuestras ordenes.

"¿Qué desean para esta noche?" preguntó la mesera, pero en mi mente solo había una respuesta... _a él_... me sacudí un poco el pensamiento y ordené.

"Una Ratatouille..." esperé haberlo pronunciado bien, con Edward en frente y ahora lo mas importante, a solas, muy capaz se me iban las lenguas.

"Très bien, mon cheríe" casi desfallezco al oírlo pronunciar francés de manera tan masculina... todo de él era irresistiblemente perfecto. "Dos... dos Ratatouille".

"¿Qué desean de tomar?" preguntó algo irritada la camarera... obviamente celosa por mi química con Edward, pero era inevitable no mirarlo a los ojos y perderte en esos pozos color esmeralda cuando él te hacia sentir la persona más importante del universo. Edward me tomó la mano encima de la mesa y empezó a acariciarme el dorso de la mano con un pulgar.

"Coca~cola" respondimos casi al unísono... todo se sentía simplemente, perfecto.

Luego de tener nuestras órdenes en la mesa y estar comiéndonos la ratatouille con pan (como se debía) volvimos a hablar de todo, de nuestras madres, de nuestros padres, de mi hermano... mis amigas, de Angela su mejor amiga, ahora, señora Angela Cheney. Empecé a tiritar de frío y Edward lo notó.

"Tienes mucho frío" eso no era una pregunta, sino mas bien casi un regaño. "¿Nos vamos?" preguntó frotándose las manos para luego calentar las mías. Asentí enternecida por el gesto, no creía poder dormir después de una velada tan... única.

Pidió la cuenta y la pagó, no vi cuanto era, solo esperaba no haber gastado demasiado, seria un abuso de mi parte. Salimos abrazados del restaurant, yo por tener a Edward lo más cerca posible y él por darme calor, o esa era su coartada. Nos montamos en el automóvil y luego de encender el motor me dio un beso lento y suave, justo como esos que te derriten todo el cuerpo.

"¿La has pasado bien hasta ahora?" asentí y luego comprendí el significado de sus palabras.

"¿Hasta ahora? ¿A dónde pretendes llevarme?" pregunté extrañada... él solo se limitó a tomarme la mano izquierda, besarla y conducir...

________________________

**Notas finales:** No... No se están comiendo a la ratita de la péli de Disney... el Ratatouille es como un goulash francés, pero sin carne... en mi opinión delicioso! Y si... se que les gustó la parte del baño XD a mi me encantó!!! Pero dejen sus reviews detallados, solo por esta ocasión... please?

Si les gustó denle a 'GO', dejen reviews son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


	9. NO MOLESTAR

**N/A:** Primero que nada... FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN =D celebremos con nuestra pareja preferida en este universo alterno... ojala les regalen muchos chocolates y tengan escapadas románticas con sus novis.

Ahora si, a lo importante... perdón por la tardanza pero habían ciertas cosas que debía resolver conmigo misma antes de subir este capi, asuntos de integridad y todo lo demás... creo que trato a Edward y a Bella con demasiado pudor XD

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

______________________________________

**NO MOLESTAR**

"Por favor Edward... dime a donde me llevas..." pedí jalando su mano derecha para besarla y pasarla por mi rostro.

"Por ahí..." me miró por un minuto y acarició mi rostro, su mano se sentía algo caliente, como si tuviese fiebre.

"¿Te sientes bien? Estas un poco caliente" el asintió y siguió manejando a una velocidad poco usual, pero preferí guardarme el comentario, quizás tenia prisa.

Pasamos por 1st Avenue hacia el norte, incluso pasamos por la esquina del Museo de Arte y por la calle Bell, la calle donde Alice, Rosalie y yo vivíamos juntas (irónico, lo sé) hasta detenernos en el Parque Kinnear, no estoy segura pero creo que entró por la parte trasera del parque, donde no hay juegos para niños ni bancas, solo árboles y un sendero para aquellos a quienes les gusta trotar... aunque dudaba que esas fueran las intenciones de Edward y de hecho, no podía importarme menos.

Nos miramos durante un segundo antes de atacar simultáneamente nuestros labios, mis manos encontraron su cuna habitual en el cabello de Edward y sus manos fueron a descansar a mi cintura, debajo de mi suéter. Bajó sus besos insistentes por todo mi cuello mientras mi respiración se agitaba.

"Edward te dije que no me tentaras así ¿planeas volverme loca de verdad?" intenté acercar mi cuerpo al suyo pero la palanca del automóvil me detuvo. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró lentamente con voz ronca.

"Te dije que esto no se quedaba aquí..." mordisqueó un poco el lóbulo de mi oreja y empezó a subir un poco mi suéter, hasta que lo detuve.

"Espera..." me separé bruscamente de él y salí del auto, respiré un poco el aire fresco tratando de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de suceder y luego volví a entrar al auto... pero en el asiento trasero. Edward me miró perplejo. "¿Qué? Es más cómodo aquí... la palanca se atraviesa todo el tiempo".

Edward se pasó al puesto trasero como yo y en cuanto se sentó yo logré acomodarme a horcajadas sobre él.

"¿Donde estábamos?" pregunté y mis manos sentían una inmensa necesidad de quitarle la camisa hecha jirones.

"Creo que aquí..." Edward me tomó de la cintura y empezó a subir lentamente mi suéter hasta quitármelo.

Había olvidado de que color era el brasier que cargaba hasta que seguí la ruta de su mirada hacia mis senos. Negro... brasier negro. Me solté los zapatos con los pies y jalé las medias hasta que cayeron al suelo, creo que el hizo lo mismo, no preste atención luego de haber desabotonado la camisa de Edward y ver su torso desnudo, era simplemente digno de admirar. Los besos de Edward empezaron a bajar de nuevo hasta encontrarse con mis pechos y sus manos se presionaron a mi trasero empujando mis caderas y las suyas a un ritmo propio en el que mi entrepierna chocaba con lo que parecía ser una erección bastante formada.

Edward empezó a girarme de forma que yo quedara recostada en el asiento y él se sostuvo sobre mí con las manos. Admiré su pecho desnudo un par de veces antes de bajar mis manos por su cuerpo hasta la hebilla de su correa para quitarla lentamente al mismo tiempo que miraba a sus ojos.

"Edward... hay algo que debo decirte" subí un poco la cabeza para besarle pero el acortó la distancia sosteniéndose en sus codos y besando mis labios.

"Bella, lo que sea... dime" pasaba gentilmente sus dedos por mi cabello mientras hablaba.

"Verás... yo..." aclaré mi garganta un par de veces. "Yo soy..." Edward intentó levantarse por completo pero su cabeza chocó con el techo del auto, golpeándose estrepitosamente. "¿Edward estas bien?" me senté a atender su golpe.

"Si, fue mas el ruido de lo que fue el golpe en si... pero ¿eres...? Bella ¿tu eres...?" no dejé que terminara la pregunta y asentí con la cabeza.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que estaba a punto de pasar no deba... Edward, no hay otra persona en el mundo con quien preferiría compartir este momento. Solo contigo..." besé sus labios pero aún podía sentir un poco de tensión de su parte. "Edward ¿Qué sucede? Lamento no habértelo dicho... ¿pero como se supone que te lo diría? 'Hola, soy Bella ¿me recuerdas? Ah por cierto... soy virgen' simplemente no encontré forma adecuada de decírtelo" examiné su rostro en busca de algo pero no pude encontrar nada solo duda. "¡Edward habla! Tu silencio me mata..."

"Bella..." me miró lleno de expectación antes de seguir hablando. "No creo ser el indicado para juzgarte puesto que yo... también lo soy, pero no me parece que esta sea la forma adecuada, quisiera que fuera especial para ti..." me tomó del rostro y besó tiernamente mis labios, ahora todo se volvía un poco mas claro para mí. "Y ahora que me dices que eres..." me aclaré la garganta para evitar que dijera la palabra con V "... pues no quisiera lastimarte".

"Edward... vivo con dos chicas, quienes tienen como Biblia a la revista COSMO... ya he leído miles y miles de artículos de que hay algunos casos en que una primera vez no es dolorosa en lo absoluto" vi como la boca de Edward se abría para protestar pero lo detuve con un dedo y continué hablando "también he leído que si no atiendo eso..." señalé a la rigidez formada en sus pantalones "... te dolerá luego y no quiero causarte dolor"

"De hecho no duele... solo si duro una hora o más, pero como no haremos nada..." entrecerré los ojos y lo empujé lo mas que pude hasta el respaldo de los asientos.

"Se equivoca señor... aparte es de muy mala educación dejar a alguien con ganas" besé sus labios de forma alocada mientras bajaba mis manos al cierre de su pantalón y acariciaba su erección por sobre la tela, sentí como se estremeció ante mi tacto y se tensaba cada vez más. Mordí sus labios y seguí acariciando acompasadamente la rigidez sobre la tela de su pantalón al tiempo que iba abriendo el mismo.

"Maldita sea Bella..." se quejó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretándome los hombros. "¡Eres mi perdición! ¡Te juro que lo eres!" No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa traviesa mientras buscaba dentro de su ropa interior su erección y la liberaba de la prisión de tela.

"¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?" pregunté tomando con mi mano su pene con firmeza pero no demasiado fuerte y empecé a bajar y subir la mano lentamente.

"Salirme con la mía..." era evidente por su mirada que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. Me tomó por la cintura y empezó a desabotonar mi jean para luego deslizarlo fuera, quedándome tan solo con mi ropa interior. Me arrodille entre sus piernas y seguí atendiendo su erección con cuidado. "Linda vista" su voz era ronca y grave ¿era posible que fuera mas sexy cuando estuviera excitado? Al parecer si.

"¡Maldición!" dije al mirar mi ropa interior... ositos.

"Te quedan bien..." besó mis labios de forma insistente y su lengua se enrolló con la mía de una forma provocadora y apasionante. Luego sentí como una de sus manos iba a mi entrepierna y hacia a un lado a los ositos para entrar en mi sexo.

"Por favor no te detengas" dije con voz agonizante y él guió uno de sus dedos hacia mi entrada y a un ritmo lento, pero marcado empezó a introducirlo para luego sacarlo y así sucesivamente hasta un punto en el que me mantuvo jadeante.

"Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo" con una de sus manos libres, Edward buscó el seguro de mi sujetador y lo desabrochó. Aún no paraba de sorprenderme lo ágil que resultaba.

De repente empujó mi espalda un poco para que mis pechos quedaran cerca de sus labios y acto seguido empezó a besarlos, dejando un rastro húmedo por mis senos, jugueteando con su lengua sobre mis pezones y mordiéndolos con la presión justa para hacerme gritar de placer. Intenté no descuidar su erección pero cada movimiento que él hacía, me distraía por completo de mi objetivo. Lo tomé del cabello y casi quise empujarlo mas hacia mis senos, estaba tan cerca de mi primer orgasmo.

"Edward... no... no..." Edward soltó mis senos y me miró preocupado. "No pares..." ahogué entre gemidos. Se rió por lo bajo, quizás por mi reacción, pero luego volvió su atención a mis senos.

Luego sentí como el dedo que tenía dentro de mí lo retiraba lentamente para dirigirlo a mi clítoris, en ese punto mis gritos subieron el volumen y mi respiración me faltaba, mis rodillas temblaron, igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, perdí fuerzas y caí sobre el pecho de Edward, hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y gemí su nombre en su oído mientras mi cuerpo temblaba por tal placer.

"Edward..." corté el silencio tan calido que se había formado durante segundos.

"Dime" me acogió en sus brazos y empezó a acariciar mi espalda, haciendo círculos con sus dedos.

"Eres un mentiroso..." susurré sonriente en su oído.

"¿Por qué?" el también sonreía, sabía por mi tono de voz que en realidad no era una acusación grave. "Creía haberte dicho la verdad hasta ahora, a ver... ¿en que te he mentido?" lo miré a la cara y entrecerré los ojos.

"¿De verdad esperas que siga creyéndote el cuento de que eres virgen y jamás de los jamases has estado con una mujer?" empecé a jugar con mechones de su cabello color bronce mientras examinaba su rostro... sonrió algo apenado.

"Digamos que tengo una imaginación muy activa" me guiñó un ojo y no pude evitar reírme. Golpeé mi mentón con un dedo razonando su respuesta.

"Así que te imaginaste conmigo en la parte trasera de tu automóvil..." rodé mis ojos al decir esto "creo que te quedaste estancado en la etapa de secundaria" sonreí y besé sus labios dulcemente.

"Supongo que estoy atrasado en eso de quemar las etapas de la vida..." asentí a su teoría y acarició mi cabello mirándome a los ojos "pero quizás ahora me apresure un poco mas".

"¿Por qué ahora?" pregunté sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y me daban un calor único en el rostro.

"Porque ahora te tengo a ti... Bella, desearía que pudieras entender lo que siento cuando te veo, cuando te tengo cerca, es como si me quemaras, como si fueras mi vida entera, es como... como si fueras mi droga personal" la sinceridad era tan obvia en sus ojos, pero se equivocaba tanto al pensar que no lo entendería, cuando yo me sentía exactamente igual.

"Y ahí vas de nuevo... no actúes como idiota" sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa "no fue lo que quise decir... verás..." titubeé un poco pero respiré y solté todo lo que sentía en palabras. "No sabes lo que TU, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, haces en mi vida, me sonrojo, digo cosas que no debo, pienso en ti mas de la cuenta y a veces me tropiezo y caigo al suelo por eso... bueno, aparte de mi torpeza natural, pero lo que quiero decir Edward... es que, lo que yo siento por ti va más allá de un simple enamoramiento adolescente, luego de que terminamos la secundaria me odié como no tienes idea... el solo pensar que te había dejado ir y que nunca te volvería a ver era catastrófico..." quería seguir hablando pero dos pequeñas lagrimas me detuvieron, Edward puso su dedo en mis labios y contuve el seguir llorando para abrazarlo.

****************************************************

La apreté contra mi pecho para evitar que siguiera llorando era bastante malo verla de esa forma sin mencionar que me hacía sentir culpable, yo era quien debía buscarla desde un principio, ella no tenía porque sentirse así por mi culpa.

"Perdóname" susurré a su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello caoba entre mis dedos.

"¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte? No has hecho nada malo" su voz era mas calmada y suave, como si el sueño se pudiera leer en su tono de voz.

"Por no confesarme antes, por ser un cobarde" se apartó un poco de mi y me miró extrañada. "Perdóname por tener miedo a que un ángel tan hermoso me rechazara" tomé su rostro entre mis manos y sequé sus lágrimas, había dos pequeñas palabras que quería decir, sin embargo no podía, sabía lo que pasaría si las decía y no lo permitiría.

"Edward yo..." la besé por temor a que fuera ella quien las dijera, esas dos palabras, cinco letras que me han causado tanto daño en mi vida. Esperaba que ella sintiera lo que mi beso significaba, mi corazón puesto a su disposición. Luego del beso bostezó y no pude evitar reírme de su bostezo. "No te burles, tengo sueño, hoy fue un día pesado... maravilloso pero pesado".

"No me burlo... es solo que tenia tiempo sin verte bostezar" me recosté por completo en el asiento trasero de mi Volvo y le hice señas para que se recostara sobre mi pecho.

"Tienes..." bostezó y sacudió violentamente la cabeza, como si tratara de espantar el sueño "tienes que estar bromeando, de ninguna forma dormiremos en tu auto"

"Analicemos lo siguiente... el viaje de aquí a tu casa son unos 10 o 15 minutos, tiempo en el que te dormirás inevitablemente y tendré que subirte a tu apartamento y darle explicaciones extrañas a tus guardaespaldas en tacones" Bella se rió de mi argumento y quiso aportar algo pero seguí con mi punto "sin mencionar que el elevador de tu edificio parece tener vida propia y las escaleras son lo bastante estrechas para no dejarme pasar contigo en brazos... creo que no, no bromeo con respecto a dormir aquí". Bella se dejó caer en mi brazos y nos acomodamos lo bastante bien para poder dormir.

"Eres bastante terco ¿lo sabias?" el corazón de Bella latía sobre mi pecho de forma acompasada y lenta, indicio de que pronto se quedaría dormida, a diferencia del mío que galopaba lo bastante fuerte para tener el palpito zumbándome en los oídos.

"No mas que tú Isabella... no mas que tú" emitió un quejido por haber escuchado su nombre completo y de un momento a otro se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, excepto por el hecho de que tenía un repentino insomnio y una taquicardia bastante molesta, intenté el viejo truco de contar ovejas pero nada funcionó... aparte de todo mi sobreexcitación resultaba bastante embarazosa, pero nada de esto opacaba la felicidad que me daba tener a Bella entre mis brazos, en su serenidad absoluta.

"¡No Jane! No puedes pegarle a tu hermano con el juguete de electroshock que encontraste en la gaveta de tu padre... Porque es tu hermano gemelo y es como si te lo hicieras a ti misma" dijo Bella en sueños, debían ser sueños bastante vividos para tenerla hablando dormida, otra curiosidad sobre ella, jamás pararía de fascinarme. "Si Emmett... eres mas guapo que Tom Brady, Tanya es una tonta por no salir contigo, olvida sus siliconas y consíguete una chica que te valore" sonreí y pasé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. "¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te diga cual es el tamaño de su...? ¡No Rosalie! De ninguna manera..." tuve que morder mi lengua para no reírme de su sueño de turno. "No Rosalie... no es un Short... Tampoco es un Tall... ¡No Rosalie! No es un meñique en su entrepierna... está entre un Grande y un Venti ¿feliz?"

"Por favor... si existe un Dios allá en el cielo... haz que cambie de sueño" rogué en susurros al techo de mi Volvo.

"¿Un nombre para tu bebé Alice? ¿Y me preguntas a mí? No lo sé... Donna, Cocó, Vivienne, o alguna otra mujer diseñadora... Ah es varón..." me sorprendía la facilidad con la que cambiaba de sueño.

"Gracias..." susurré al cielo de nuevo y pude ver como rayos de luz naranja empezaban a iluminar desde el parabrisas del auto.

Amanecía y yo no había dormido ni un minuto, tampoco tenía sueño... no por ahora. De repente unos ladridos despertaron a Bella y nos desconcertó por completo...

________________________

**Notas finales:** Gracias por no enviar ninguna nota amenazante de suicidio masivo por no actualizar (si Vicky... es contigo la cosa) y muchas gracias por el apoyo y comprensión... como chica universitaria no tengo muchos días libres, pero espero poder actualizar mas seguido.

A partir de ahora se integra un personaje de los libros que muchas esperaban... pero no es como se lo esperan (a ver si adivinan XD) y como pueden ver... ya tenemos un conflicto interno por parte de nuestro amado Edward Cullen =S lo siento, no todo podía ser azúcar, flores y muchos colores.

Si les gustó denle a 'GO', dejen reviews son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


	10. Jacob

**N/A:** Sé que me quieren decapitar... que probablemente crean que me rendí con este fic... pero primero muerta que bañada en sangre!!! Jejejeje quiero agradecerles a tods ls chics que me estuvieron alentando con sus reviews y bienvenids ls nuevs lectors... Es un placer que les guste la locura que ando armando XD. Podrán denotar por el titulo del capitulo quien es el personaje nuevo... si, acertaron todas XD

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

______________________________________

**JACOB**

Los rayos de sol cayeron por el parabrisas del Volvo de Edward y yo estaba en medio del mundo de los sueños y el real entre sus brazos hasta que unos ladridos me despertaron, me levanté de golpe y miré a Edward desconcertada.

"Oh no... Alice si mandó a un equipo SWAT a buscarme" dije aterrada al notar que ambos nos habíamos quedado dormidos completamente desnudos. De inmediato me dispuse a buscar mi ropa.

"No lo creo Bella... además es un solo perro" se rió por lo bajo. "A menos que sea el jefe Swan" volteé aterrada ante la idea y debí tener toda una expresión de espanto porque su armónica risa se intensificó.

"Es bueno que tengas vidrios ahumados... aunque eso no nos salve de estar siendo atrapados por alguien" me vestí de nuevo y mientras me colocaba los zapatos aproveché de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Edward mientras se vestía, aún no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mi... una escapada nocturna con mi novio y para más... siendo atrapada la mañana del día siguiente.

"¿En que piensas?" dijo Edward abotonando su camisa de abajo hacia arriba.

"Solo en el hecho de estar en la parte trasera del auto de mi novio... y en como el hecho de estar haciendo algo incorrecto me parece tan perfecto" terminé de abotonar su camisa y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

"¿Lista para enfrentar a las autoridades?" preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa abriendo la puerta del auto y yo asentí y salí del auto detrás de él esperando siempre lo peor, sólo para encontrarnos con...

"¿Un lobo?" era una pregunta retórica puesto que el animal que nos ladraba con tanto ahínco se trataba nada mas y nada menos que un perro lobo de color chocolate que ladraba y movía la cola incesantemente.

"Si... un... un..." Edward no terminó la frase puesto que estornudó y me sorprendí al ver que resultaba alérgico al animal y mordí mi lengua para no reírme.

"Hola pequeño... ¿cómo te llamas?" me acerqué con cuidado al ver que tenia un collar con una placa la revisé y solo tenia un número de serial por detrás y una pata marcada en la parte delantera de la chapa. "Que curioso, no tienes nombre" le acaricié detrás de la oreja y sacó la lengua jadeante... parecía gustarle.

"Bella... ¿Qué pretendes hacer con él?" preguntó Edward acercándose tanto como a su alergia le era posible.

"No lo sé... llevarlo a casa y reportarlo como perdido" me incorporé y acto seguido el can se levantó en dos patas para apoyar sus patas delanteras en mi estómago. "Hey no lo ensucies, está nuevo... si Alice se entera que fuiste tú, te sacrificará" se sentó delante de mi y bajó las orejas.

"Es inteligente... sabe lo que le conviene" Edward se rió y el perro le ladró, al parecer no gustaba de mi novio en lo absoluto.

"Edward ¿nos llevas a casa?" pregunté sintiendo como el perro se colocaba a mi lado.

"¿Te refieres que a él también?" señaló al perro y yo asentí. "¿No lo puedo llevar en la maleta del auto?" le lancé una mirada de reprensión y me reí al escuchar un nuevo estornudo suyo. "Bueno, bueno... está bien, pero no te molestes si aumento la velocidad a 100 Km. p/h"

"Está bien... mientras más rápido me lleves, más rápido te librarás de tu alergia" me rendí de una vez. "Pero que no se repita... soy hija del jefe de policía de Tacoma y puedo hacer que te multen" me reí y me dirigí al auto, abriéndole la puerta trasera al perro para que se montara. "Vamos amiguito, sube al auto" lo aupé para que se montara y luego de que estuvo dentro cerré la puerta.

"Bella... me deberás una" acusó Edward apoyado de la puerta del auto, antes de montarse en el.

"¿Pretendes cobrarle un tonto y pequeño favor a TU novia?" pretendí indignación mientras imitaba su postura.

"Si" respondió si vacilar "y planeo cobrármelo con una cena o un café tal vez... o quizás intente algo este viernes" entró al auto y lo encendió.

"Si intentas algo en el cine..." aparte de asombroso sería catastrófico, pensé de inmediato mientras subía al auto.

"¿Si intento algo en el cine...? ¿Qué pasa si intento algo en el cine?" preguntó mientras arrancaba de retroceso para luego enderezar la marcha por la avenida.

"Bueno... nada, sólo consideremos con quien estarías compartiendo asientos..." desvié rápidamente mi pensamiento inicial.

"Pues, contigo obviamente, tus amigas y el novio de Alice" nos detuvimos en un semáforo y bajó el vidrio de la puerta del conductor para sacar la cabeza y respirar aire 'puro'. Me reí al ver que tan desesperado estaba por llegar a casa.

"¿Tan mal te tiene el perro?" volteó y me miró con una mueca en su rostro. "En fin... olvidaste a un miembro importante del paquete... el novio de Rosalie, mi hermano Emmett". Abrió los ojos como recordando un miedo muy grande, técnicamente la mayoría de los chicos siempre le temerá al hermano mayor de su novia... y más aún si este parecía salido de la WWE. "Y ese será el día que los presentaré... así que por favor compórtate".

"¿Yo? ¿Comportarme? Bella, lo dices como si no quisieras..." el perro ladró y asomó el hocico en medio de nosotros, ya estas alturas habíamos llegado al frente del mi edificio y él parecía notarlo.

"Creo que mejor me bajo... antes de que nuestro nuevo amigo te mate alergia" me bajé del auto y bajé al can. "Y con respecto a lo del viernes..." rodeé al auto para dar con la acera y me incliné en la ventanilla de su puerta. "Quizás podamos conversarlo luego al teléfono" intenté sonar tentativa pero el perro me empujó con su cabeza y casi caigo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward sacando casi medio cuerpo por la ventana del auto.

"Si, fue un pequeño empujón... tampoco me empujó hacia un acantilado" acaricié la parte trasera de la oreja del can mientras mi preocupadizo novio me daba una mirada de reprensión. "De acuerdo... sé que piensas que es peligroso y que debería ponerle una correa y quizás un bozal".

"Yo no dije ni una palabra..." sonrió de medio lado, me encantaba esa sonrisa.

"No es necesario que lo hagas" me acerqué a sus labios y los besé lentamente. Hacía sólo un día que Edward era oficialmente mi novio pero lo sentía de esa forma desde hacia mucho mas tiempo, como si mi corazón no pudiera pertenecerle a nadie mas. "Nos vemos" habían dos palabras que hinchaban en mi pecho y deseaban salir pero simplemente no pude decirlas, no podía y de cierta forma sentía que no debía.

Lo vi alejarse en su Volvo plateado y me dirigí hacía mi edificio siendo perseguida por mi nueva mascota temporal, quizás debía pensar en un nombre para él.

"Bueno amiguito... creo que te tendré que poner un nombre mientras andas por estos lados... ¿Qué te parece Buddy?" el perro simplemente levantaba las cejas en desesperación. "Intentemos con uno menos canino y mas humano... Mike" emitió un sonido gutural que no llegó a gruñido, sino más bien como un quejido. "Si... yo también odio ese nombre... ¿Qué tal Bob?".

Así fui intentando nombres escaleras arriba mientras me seguía y por las expresiones que hacia me daba a entender que no le agradaban en lo absoluto. Llegamos a la casa y seguí intentando un par de nombre mientras cambiaba de canal en el televisor hasta que paré en The History Channel, estaban transmitiendo un programa acerca de los hermanos Grimm y como buena lectora empedernida lo dejé un rato. Al cabo de unos segundos el perro quien se encontraba acostado en el suelo frente a mi empezó a ladrar.

"Hey... calma ¿Qué sucede?" le ladraba al televisor de manera desesperada, llevaban rato hablando sobre sus obras hasta que pusieron un par de fotografías de los hermanos, ahí entendí que su nombre era similar a uno de los hermanos Grimm "¿Will? ¿Tu nombre es Wilhelm?" el perro emitió el mismo quejido desesperado de hace rato y por descarte era el siguiente nombre "¡Jake! ¡Tu nombre es Jacob!" estaba tan contenta de haber adivinado que brinqué del mueble y el perro brincó conmigo meneando la cola desesperadamente.

De repente en mí bolsillo empezó a vibrar mi teléfono celular, intenté ver el número pero no era familiar así que deslicé la cubierta y atendí la llamada.

"¿Aló, si? Diga" pregunté llena de curiosidad, había faltado a la universidad, pero no pensaba que extrañarían mi presencia.

"¿Aló? ¿Habla la señorita..." era una voz femenina y parecía estar revisando una carpeta por la pausa que hizo "...Isabella Swan?".

"Si... preferiría Bella, pero si, soy yo ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunté preocupándome de anticipado.

"La llamamos desde el Hospital Seattle Grace, tenemos a su hermano en la sala de emergencias, no es nada grave pero es mejor que venga pronto" _nada grave_ esas palabras podían tener significados tan distintos para cada persona.

"De acuerdo, estaré ahí al cabo de media hora" corté la llamada. Debía bañarme primero y luego encargarme de cerrar bien las puertas de todos los cuartos para evitar que Jake entrara en ellos, luego me encargaría de reportarlo como perdido, o en este caso encontrado...

****************************************************

¡Catastrófico! ¡Fatal! ¡El fin de mi carrera deportiva! ¿Cómo demonios me dejé convencer por Chad para hacer esa tonta anotación? Debí saber que me tacklearían por lo menos tres chicos, si era uno jamás lo lograría pero cinco chicos en mi contra ya era una exageración, y así fue como llegué a parar a aquí, en el Hospital Seattle Grace, en la sección de traumatología recibiendo una férula para mi pierna izquierda.

"Creo que así estamos bien por el día de hoy... espera aquí, yo llenaré un papeleo y alguno de tus familiares vendrá por ti dentro de un rato" la doctora se lavó las manos y ahí pude ver el nombre escrito en la placa de su bata.

"Gracias doctora Torres... ¿Me puede decir algo?" ella asintió algo sonriente, me resultaba muy simpática. "¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que lidiar con esta cosa? Porque verá... dentro de poco serán los partidos de inauguración del Súper Bowl y..."

"Ni lo sueñes... tendrás ese yeso en tu pierna durante por lo menos dos semanas y media, y luego de eso tendrás que hacer algunos ejercicios para que quede en perfectas condiciones" la forma en que me regañó me hizo recordar a dos chicas que me haría el mismo sermón. Una, la chica de mis sueños, Rose, la otra... mi pequeña hermanita...

"¡Emmett!"

"¡Bella! Hermanita" alcé mis brazos para invitarle un cariñoso abrazo, después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Besarla?

"Emmett... ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" puso los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y empezó a pegarle al suelo con un ruidoso e insistente paso... y su mirada, esa mirada que te hacía sentir culpable de un momento a otro.

"Bella, de verdad no fue mi culpa, uno de los chicos... ¡Chad! ¿Recuerdas a Chad? Bueno... él y los muchachos decidieron jugarme una broma, cuando estábamos en el entrenamiento..." bajó la cabeza aún mirándome a los ojos y lo único que se interponía entre su mirada y la mía eran sus delgadas cejas castañas, una señal directa de que debía dejar de hablar.

"Emmett... sinceramente, ya no eres un niño ¿Hasta cuándo te dejarás provocar por tus amigos solo para demostrar cuan rudo eres o cuanto potencial tienes?" se descruzó de brazos y se sentó a mi lado en la camilla, pasando sus pequeños dedos por mi rizos.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunté extrañado.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Bella ladeó la cabeza como uno de esos perritos pequeños cuando está confundido y respondí a su pregunta.

"¿Nada de 'Estás loco pudiste haberte hecho un daño de por vida'? o no lo sé, tu eres la que siempre me hace sentir mal por divertirme sanamente con mis amigos" en ese momento noté algo raro en la forma que me miró, un brillo especial en sus ojos pero ¿qué era?

"Mmmm... supongo que no se me ocurre nada más que decirte" me sonrió mientras se levantaba de la camilla y se asomaba por la puerta, no habíamos notado cuando la doctora Torres había salido del cubículo y quizás quería asegurarse de que estaba cerca.

Pero en definitiva mi hermanita tenía algo raro... caminaba igual, era la ropa de siempre, no se tiñó el cabello, ni se lo cortó ¿qué podía ser? Incluso se sintió distinta regañándome...

"¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana?" pregunté intentando descifrar el brillo tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño que tenia en los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu hermanita no puede ser feliz por un día?" me tomó de las manos y empezó a jugar con mis dedos, me estaba ocultando algo.

"Bella... sólo dime la dirección del tipo a quien tengo que romperle la nariz" abrió los ojos de par en par ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que había un chico involucrado en su felicidad tan repentina.

"Emmett, de verdad no tienes que ponerte de hermano mayor celoso, yo sé cuidarme sola, y no se su dirección, apenas se donde trabaja... Además, tu lo conoces Em-" había empezado a hablar tan rápido que me desconcertó un poco la manera tan repentina como se detuvo.

"Que yo... ¿Qué yo lo conozco?" me detuve a pensar un poco las posibilidades ¿Mike Newton? Nah! No podía ser... Bella nunca pasó a ese tipo... debía ser alguien más... alguien con quien compartiera en la secundaria, puesto que la secundaria era el único lugar en el que Bella se mantenía en contacto con gente de su propia edad, pero ¿quién?

"Bueno chicos, el papeleo está listo se pueden retirar" la doctora Torres entró mucho antes de lo que yo me esperaba y me interrumpió de mi asombroso trabajo investigativo, de todos modos Chad me había traído en mi Jeep y se había ido al entrenamiento, así que le tocaba a Bella conducirlo hasta su apartamento, dándome tiempo para saber más. "Te daré el numero de un sitio donde puedes rentar unas muletas para tu hermano, le vendrían bien ya que es tan autosuficiente" esta vez estaba hablando con Bella, pero su ironía me pego directo en el pecho y le entregó una tarjeta, nos sonrió a ambos y salió del cubículo de nuevo.

****************************************************

"Bueno hermanita, supongo que tendrás que conducir mi jeep" supongo que mi cara era digna de una fotografía porque Emmett de inmediato se echó a reír. "¿Por qué la cara? Tú solías conducir un cacharro viejo... ¿Qué hay de malo con mi Jeep?"

"Nada... es solo que una de sus ruedas fácilmente sobrepasa la altura de mi cintura" intenté parecer indiferente ante lo que se me venía, el Jeep de Emmett era realmente un monstruo. "Y Lou no era un cacharro viejo... era un modelo clásico del 53"

"¿Y las manchas de oxido? ¿Un ingenioso trabajo de pintura?" Emmett y el enfermero que empujaba su silla de ruedas se rieron silenciosamente de mi falta de respuesta ante eso, creo que el nombre del chico era Seth.

"Wow... creo que he caído bajo si un lisiado y su enfermero se burlan de mi antiguo auto" me estaba empezando a enojar un poco y era mejor dejar la platica donde estaba.

"Disculpe señorita... creo que su hermano solo quiso relajarla un poco, parece estresada por tener que lidiar con el Jeep" Seth habló con palabras sutiles pero no por eso me dejé de sentir culpable.

"Lo siento... es sólo que es demasiado monstruosa esa cosa..." ambos hicieron un gesto que interpreté como si dijeran en palabras '¡CHICAS!' "y perdón por lo de 'enfermero', estoy segura que debes ser de gran ayuda en el hospital" Seth ya había montado a Emmett en el Jeep.

"Tranquila, no hay problema... este uniforme me ha conseguido más números telefónicos y desayunos a la cama que a la mayoría de los residentes del hospital" me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta con la silla de ruedas entrando al hospital.

Me senté delante del volate algo aturdida por el comentario y la vez preparándome psicológicamente para lo que se me venía. "Por favor Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer... no arrolles a nadie en el camino... por favor..." me repetí una y otra vez mientras salía del estacionamiento hasta mi casa, algo me decía que este día sería raro...

________________________

**Notas finales:** ¿Les gustó? ¿Si/no? ¿Estoy perdiendo el toque? Bueno lectores amados... se que no es excusa pero saque el fin de semana de mi odiosa agenda para terminar este capi, espero que sea de su agrado. Un muy buen amigo me pidió que Jacob fuese un Pug Carlino pero nah! Seria demasiado jejeje pero en fin... ¿Qué tal la idea de Jacob Perro? Les aseguro que dará tanto o mas que hacer que el humano/cambia formas XD

Si les gustó denle a 'GO', dejen reviews son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


	11. Mi Hermano Mayor

**N/A:** Buenas, buenas... Después de mucha espera aquí está el onceavo capitulo, no prometo actualizar pronto, pero lo haré, eso si lo prometo, también decidí quitar la larga nota de autor que dejé en lugar de este capitulo por razones obvias (obstruía la línea de la historia) y también les quería confesar uno de mis miedos, pues noté que una novela nacional llamada "La Vida Entera" tuvo un episodio en donde tres amigas muy cercanas, tenían una acalorada discusión sobre chicos tomando algunas copas y luego de varias, estaban como loquitas... ¿a uds. les suena familiar la situación?

**N/A.1:** Le dedico este cap a la unica que notó (y me lo dijo) que uní a Grey's Anatomy con esta historia nagisaamaryaal, obviamente como ambas se desarrollan en Seattle me resultó tentador :P

**N/A.2:** Que nota de autor tan larga... pero les extrañé!!!

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

_____________________________

**MI HERMANO MAYOR**

No sabía que era, pero desde que Emmett había tocado el asiento, estaba más callado que una tumba, era realmente extraño, quizás estaba maldiciéndose mentalmente por tener un yeso en la pierna.

"Em... ¿qué sucede? Estas muy callado" pregunté viendo por los espejos retrovisores hacia todas partes... ese Jeep me intimidaba cada vez menos, pero aún lo hacía.

"No es nada... solo estoy pensando" escuchar eso de boca de Emmett resultaba más extraño aún, porque si algo sabía de mi hermano era que no había cosa que él pensara que luego no diría... o hiciera.

"Y... ¿Compartirías tus pensamientos?" estábamos ya cerca de casa... era muy conveniente que el Hospital Seattle Grace quedara a mas o menos 10 minutos del edificio donde vivía con Rose y Alice.

"Si, pero sólo cuando termine de resolver cierto misterio..." me reí de su respuesta, era muy extraño ver a Emmett en esa actitud.

"De acuerdo Sherlock Holmes..." estacioné y me bajé del auto y ayudé como pude a mi gran hermanote a bajarse del 'vehiculo', si es que a ese monstruo se le podía llamar de esa manera.

Aseguré las puertas del Jeep y le serví a Emmett como muleta mientras entrábamos en el ascensor, de repente sentí una risilla silenciosa por parte de Emmett y movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Resolviste el misterio?" pregunté al ver su repentina alegría.

"No, es sólo que recordé algo..." no necesitaba decir mucho para que yo supiera en que estaba pensando.

"Guárdatelo... no necesito saber que hacen Rose y tu en el ascensor, es demasiada información" alcé la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos y transmitirle seriamente con la mirada que prefería su silencio poco común.

"Mira nada más como me saliste de rápida" rodé los ojos y me reí... ¿acaso se suponía que siguiera con la mentalidad de una niña de 12?

Revolvió mi cabello y salimos del ascensor, para encontrarnos nada más y nada menos que a Edward en la puerta de mi apartamento. Me helé de inmediato mientras nos deteníamos frente a él ¿qué hacía el aquí? No es que me avergonzara de mi novio, pero no era el momento para una visita, el perro que estaba dentro de la casa era su alergia numero uno, mi hermano, un temor más mío que suyo y aparte de todo... Emmett se estaba comportando tan extraño...

"¡Tú! ¡Yo te conozco!" genial... ya mi hermano estaba atacando.

"Si... por supuesto" era increíble la calma con la que respondía Edward... teniendo en frente a mi hermano. "Tiempo sin ver al legendario Emmett 'Eminencia' Swan" buena defensiva... realzar su ego, la astucia de mi novio no dejaba de sorprenderme y mucho menos el hecho de que fuera mi novio.

"¡Claro! Eres Edward Cullen..." listo, lo había ganado. "El fotógrafo escolar ¿no?" Emmett extendió la mano y Edward lo imitó, esto iba de viento en popa "¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Vives en el edificio?" de acuerdo, no tan bien.

"No... solo vine a traer esto" respondió alzando una plaquita que parecía pertenecer al collar de Jacob, solo tenia un numero telefónico y al parecer era del pueblo de Forks o quizás de Port Ángeles por el código de área.

"Gracias" tomé la plaquita y la puse en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, luego noté el silencio incomodo y las miradas que se intercambiaban Emmett y Edward, esto no iba bien.

"¿Ya tiene nombre?" preguntó Edward, claro, era mejor cambiar el tema.

"Si" respondí sonriente, estaba orgullosa por mi hallazgo casi científico "se llama Jacob o por lo menos responde a ese nombre"

"¿Compraste un perro Bella?" me asombró la voz tan entusiasta de Emmett, es como si casi deseara tener un perro de mascota.

"No... de hecho lo encontramos en el parque" me preguntaba que coartada pondría Edward en esta explicación. "Bella me acompañó a tomarle algunas fotos al parque y él salió de la nada, ladrando y moviendo su cola"

"Si y lo más curioso del asunto es que Edward es alérgico a él" sostuve una mueca tonta de alivio y alegría mientras abría la puerta y entraba para ver a Jacob acostado en mi puff, como si le perteneciera... ya vería ese perro. "¡Jake! Baja de ahí" el can solo subió la cabeza y sacó su lengua jadeante, casi burlándose de mi.

Sentí la risa de mi hermano detrás de mi y luego volteé a ayudarlo a entrar al departamento, si el perro no se movía al ver la gran masa muscular que era mi hermano, no se que lo haría moverse.

"Es idéntico a Billy ¿recuerdas?" dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá grande de en medio de la sala.

"¿Billy?" pregunté metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de atrás de mi pantalón, me sonaba ese nombre.

"Si, Billy... un perro viejo de pelo gris que tenía papá, aunque quizás no lo recuerdes, estabas muy pequeña, aún hacías pasteles de lodo en frente de la casa" levanté una ceja ante su comentario, estaba demás.

Volteé a la puerta, como me lo imaginaba Edward seguía allí, quizás no pasaba por mi hermano, o por el perro, aunque lo más correcto en el momento era preguntar si se quedaría, me acerqué a la puerta y lo vi riéndose.

"¿Te quedas a tomar algo?" pregunté extrañada por su repentino ataque de risa.

"Sólo si te quedan pasteles de lodo" respondió con esa sonrisa ganadora que sólo él tenía.

"Creo que sólo me queda café señor... quizás quiera pasar otro día" si quería jugar, pues bien, le llevaría la corriente.

"Bueno, me quedo, porque recién descubrí una adicción terrible" pasó y se fue quitando la chaqueta.

"¿Al café?" pregunté tendiendo mi jersey y luego pidiendo su chaqueta para tenderla de igual forma.

"No, a ti" en ese momento me tuvo contra la pared del pasillo que llevaba al living, era imposible que Emmett nos viera, sonreí al sentir sus labios subiendo por mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja donde susurró "diría que eres mi propia marca de heroína"

Metí mis manos en sus bolsillos delanteros y lo atraje mas a mi "las adicciones no son buenas" sonreí contra sus labios e inmediatamente me besó, fue un beso bastante bueno, considerando que luego nos interrumpió mi celular.

"Aló, Tink ¿Está Emmett ahí?" era Rosalie, se oía bastante preocupada, no sabía que se había enterado del seudo-accidente de Emmett, claro, sería 100% accidente si él no se lo hubiera buscado, pero eso era otro tema.

"Si, está bien, no te preocupes sólo fue una lesión menor, en dos semanas estará como nuevo" oí un suspiro de alivio del otro lado del auricular y luego oí algo como una risa de celebración "¿Qué sucede Rose?"

"Nada, es sólo que el Súper Bowl tendrá que ser en TV... llego al rato, el tránsito hoy no es mi mejor amigo" era fácil adivinarlo, dada la cantidad de bocinas que se escuchaban del otro lado.

"Ok, bye" presioné END y guardé mi teléfono "¿En que nos habíamos quedado?" pregunté mordiendo mi labio, pero sólo vi a Edward sonriendo y apuntando la cámara de su celular en dirección a Emmett y Jacob.

Y lo que vi era digno de fotografía, Emmett jugando en el sofá con Jacob como si fuese un niño pequeño de cinco años jugueteando con su cachorro.

"¿Crees que sirva para la presentación de fotografías de la reunión de ex-alumnos?" preguntó guardando su celular.

"Eres malvado" reí por su idea "guárdala, quizás sirva algún día" caminé casualmente al living con Edward siguiéndome y reformulé la pregunta. "¿Quieres quedarte a comer?"

"Si viejo, no estaría mal... así nos pondríamos al día, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿no?" casi podía sentir un toque de 'hermano mayor' en cada cosa que Emmett le decía a Edward, pero quizás eran ideas mías.

"Por supuesto, no estaría mal" asintió mirándome sonriente "¿me prestas el baño?"

"Si, claro... esta en el pasillo, es la primera puerta a izquierda" siguió mis instrucciones y luego vi como Emmett me estaba dando una mirada muy extraña, era como si me estuviese examinando, eso sin duda me puso incómoda "Voy a... voy a empezar a hacer el almuerzo, Rose y Alice no tardan en llegar".

Entré en la cocina y mientras decidía que haría de comer, recibí una llamada, la cual atendí sonriente.

"¿Para eso pediste el baño? ¿Para hacer una llamada?" lo oí reírse del otro lado de la línea.

"De hecho, si... pero la verdad es que necesitaba preguntarte algo privado y decírtelo al oído sería maleducado de mi parte".

"Pues técnicamente, me lo estás diciendo al oído" sostuve el teléfono con el hombro mientras buscaba las ollas que usaría.

"Ok, sin tecnicismos por favor" rió de nuevo y yo junto a él "Es sólo que quería saber, si se lo diremos hoy"

"¿A quién?" pregunté sin necesidad, era obvio que sabía de qué hablaba.

"A tu hermano, Emmett... el grandote que está allá afuera"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Pues, sobre lo nuestro... tu y yo siendo novio y novia" mordí mi labio sonriente, aún seguía idiotizada por el hecho de que Edward fuese mi novio y la verdad no sabía cuanto iba a durar ese efecto "Vaya, que dulce, no sabía que te bañabas con un patito de hule"

"Yo no tengo un pa-" yo misma me detuve de terminar la frase, quizás era un 'juguetito' de Rose o de Alice "Edward, eso no es un pato"

"¿Cómo que no es un pato?" debió presionarlo de alguna forma porque lo siguiente que escuché fue un zumbido agudo y una risa baja del otro lado de la línea "tenias razón... no era un pato" reí tan fuerte que cuando lo noté tuve que taparme la boca con la mano para que Emmett no pensara que me estaba volviendo loca.

"Después de que coma... créeme, toma las cosas mucho mejor con el estómago lleno" y usualmente era así, pero no todos los días uno le llegaba diciendo que su 'hermanita pequeña' tenía un novio. "Ahora si me disculpas, voy a preparar su favorito"

"¿Adivino? ¿Piezas enormes de pollo asado?" me extrañó que supiera, creo que los hermanos Swan son bastante transparentes "Bueno, te dejo en lo tuyo preciosa" sonreí mientras cortaba la llamada, aún si me hablaba por teléfono me hacía sonrojar peor que un tomate.

Saqué el pollo y lo puse a descongelar, mi celular sonó de nuevo, pero no era Edward, era del celular de Alice, contesté como era usual.

"Aló, Alice ¿vienes a comer temprano?"

"De hecho, no... yo la llevaré a comer hoy"

"¿Jazz?"

"Si, soy yo Bells... le robé las llaves del auto a Alice para hacerle una pequeña sorpresa" su voz sonaba como si estuviese buscando algo en el maletero del Porsche o quizás cruzando algunos cables del motor.

"Sabes que Alice se molestará ¿cierto?" era de suponerlo, ya que ese Porsche, después de Jasper, era el amor de su vida y solía ser bastante territorial con sus cosas.

"Si, lo se pero no podría molestarse con su futuro esposo ¿no?" reí ante su conclusión a decir verdad, ya que Jasper era la única persona que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo y prácticamente a Alice le daría igual.

"Creo que tienes algo de razón" me apoyé del mesón con la mirada perdida y aún sonriente, era tan mágico el amor que ellos dos tenían.

"¿Está Edward por ahí?" su pregunta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

"Si ¿por qué?"

"Es que estás de un muy buen humor, se puede sentir a través del teléfono" justo en ese instante Edward se asomó por el umbral de la cocina iluminándola toda con su presencia.

"¿Te ayudo?" preguntó acercándose con sigilo, como su estuviera planeando su siguiente movimiento.

"Si, supongo que si" respondí, no solo a Edward sino también a Jasper, que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Repentinamente Edward metió su mano solo un poco por debajo de mi camisa azul, arrastrándola por mi cintura a la par que se colocaba detrás de mi y pasaba su nariz por la curvatura de mi cuello para luego depositar un pequeño beso allí, donde nacía la línea de la mandíbula.

"¿Sabes? Emmett también está aquí" le mencioné a Jasper, pero en un desesperado intento de zafarme de los besos de Edward, porque había algo en él que me transformaba en esta desconocida y lasciva chica y no quería que eso ocurriera cerca de mi hermano mayor.

Sentí a Edward reírse por lo bajo al lado de mi oído y a Jasper al otro lado de la línea, quizás había notado el nerviosismo en mi voz.

"Bueno Bella, mándale saludos a todos ¿ok?" asentí estúpidamente como si pudiese verme y luego corté la llamada, volteándome a ver a Edward a los ojos.

"Te encanta verme así ¿no? Toda enredada y confundida y torpe y sin saber exactamente que decir cada vez que te me acercas" refunfuñé inútilmente cruzándome de brazos, pero él me enjauló contra el mesón, como un león acechando a su presa.

"Si tan sólo supieras lo que tu causas en mi, Bella" sonrió contra mis labios y yo contra los suyos.

Hubo una chispa en medio de nuestras miradas, no, no era una chispa, era la intensidad de mil soles ardiendo juntos. Era el momento previo perfecto, ese momento previo al beso de una película entre dos protagonistas que creaba el clímax ideal. Por supuesto que ninguno de esos momentos de película era interrumpido por el hermano mayor celoso.

"¡Emmett!" brinqué librándome de Edward al ver a Emmett recostado en el umbral de la cocina y a Jake a su lado, ambos mirándonos con cara de juicio final.

Esto si que iba a ser difícil de explicar...

___________________

**Notas finales:**Bastante difícil ¿no? ¿Alguna sugerencia de cómo debe librarse de esta? Jejeje bueno, por ahora les dejo el grandísimo reto de adivinar que está planeando Jasper para Alice, su única pista: está imitando algo que vio en una péli llamada "The Wedding Date"

Si les gustó denle a 'GO', dejen reviews son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


End file.
